warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Artifact Registry
The following is a database to help direct you to artifacts in Warehouse 13. The list is organized alphabetically by the artifacts name, not the actual object. Gadgets used by or stored in the Warehouse can be found here. Artifacts mentioned in the Warehouse 13 series, comics, novel or other spinoff material are marked as (*). Canon artifacts with fan made effects or histories are marked (canon). The link in the parenthesis will take you to the Warehouse 13 Official Wiki artifact page. # *007's Gadgets *1st Dalai Lama's Singing Bowl *3-D Glasses *9th Parachute Chasseur Regiment Pin *12 Case of Cheetah Energy Drink *12th Street Sign and Rubble From The Algiers Motel *15th Century Rat Catching Bag *16th Century Ear Trumpet * *17th Century Bifocals *23 Blades from the Assassination of Julius Caesar *24 Case of Red Bull Energy Drink *42nd Street Film Marquee * *76 Trombones (canon) *90s "Batman" Playing Cards *1800s Safety Coffin Bell *1895 White House Christmas Tree Lights *1907 Thomas Flyer from the 1908 New York to Paris Race *1916 Jersey Shore Shark Tooth *1930s Santa Claus Hat *1950s Blue Police Telephone Box * 1950's Refigerator *1950s Vegas Poker Deck *1955 Triple Die-Cents *1956 Beaverton Horse Show Trophy *1960s Telephone *1977 NYC Blackout DJ Mixer *1979 National Christmas Tree Star *1980s Jukebox *2000 New Year's Ball A *A.A. Milne's Honey Dipper *Aaron's Rod *Aaron Swartz's Computer Mouse *ABBA's Champagne Glasses *Abby Normal's Brain (canon) *Abd Al-Rahman Al-Gillani's Walking Stick *Abebe Bikila's Jersey *Abigail Williams' Pendent *Abing's Erhu *Abraham's Sapphire *Abraham Lincoln's Top Hat * *Abraham Lincoln, Vampire Hunter's Woodcutting Axe *Abraham Suydam's Golden Pocketwatch *Absorbent Photo Album and Camera *Abu al-Qasim's Bellows *Abu al-Qasim's Forceps *Abu Hurairah's Tombstone *Achilles' Arrow * *Ada Lovelace's Dress *Adam Lanza's Gun *Adelard of Bath’s Abacus *''A Dictionary of the English Language'' by Samuel Johnson *Adolf Frederick's Silver Cutlery Set *Adolf Hitler's Colored Pencils *Adolf Hitler's Microphone (canon) *Adolphe Chaillet's "Shelby" Bulbs * *Aegean Sails *Aegicoros' Goblet *Aesop's Cloak *Aesop's Grapevine *Aesop's Pendant *Aesop's Robe *Aesop's Tablets (canon) *Aeschylus' Turtle Shell *Afghan Bronze Vase *African Tribal Elephant Tusk * *AFV Video Screen *Agatha Christie's Typewriter (canon) *Agatha Christie's Wedding Ring *Agathodaimon's Natron *Agent Aden Taylor's God-Tier Clock *Agent Aden Taylor's God Tier Outfit *Agent Brady Brown's Glasses *Agent Stall's Stainless Steel Casio Watch *Agnodice’s Tunic *Aguara's Carob *Ahmad Shah Durrani's Pesh-Kabz *Air from the Great Stink of 1858 *Air Raid Siren from Pearl Harbor *Airbrushes from Disney Studios (canon) *A.J. Hackett's Bungee Cord *Akira Kurosawa's Mao Hat *Alain Robert’s Bag of Chalk *Aladdin's Lamp *Al Capone's Fedora *Al Capone's Machine Guns (canon) *Al Smith's 1928 Campaign Badges *Alan Seeger's Helmet *Alan Turing's Typewriter *Alan Wake's Flashlight *Albert Bandura's Bobo Doll *Albert Butz's Glasses * *Albert Camus's Coffee Cup *Albert Einstein's Bridge Device * *Albert Einstein's Chalk *Albert Einstein's Comb (canon) *Albert Stevens’ Paintbrush *Albertus Magnus' Quill Pen *Albrecht Dürer's Rhinoceros Horn *Album of 'The Masked Marauders' *Alchemist's Curse *Alcmaeon of Croton's Ring *Aldrich Ames' Chalk *Aleister Crowley's Hat and Sacrificial Knife *Aleister Crowley's Ruby Studded Universal Hexagram Necklace * *[[Aleksandr Serebrov's Nintendo Game Boy & Copy of Tetris]] *Alessandro Volta's Biscuit Bin * *Alessandro Volta's Lab Coat and Goggles * *Alethiometer *Alex Mercer's Jacket *Alexander of Abonoteichus' Grimorie *Alexander Alekhine's Chess Set (canon) *Alexander Bain's Fax Machine *Alexander D'Agapeyeff's Telegraph *Alexander Fleming's Beaker *Alexander Graham Bell's Telephone Wire *Alexander the Great's Bronze Breastplate *Alexander the Great's Polished Shield *Alexander the Great's Time-Turner *Alexander the Great's Xyston *Alexander of Greece's Pocket Watch *Alexander Grey's Owl Pendant *Alexander Hamilton's & Aaron Burr's Dueling Pistols *Alexander Hermann’s Gold Watch *Alexander von Humboldt's Fern *Alexander Wilson's Falconry Glove *Alexey Leonov's "Near the Moon" *Alexis Soyer's Cutting Board *Alexis St. Martin's Musket Powder *Al-Farabi's Shahrud *Alfred Dreyfus' Sword Hilt * *Alfred George Hinds's Prison Uniform *Alfréd Hajós' Measuring Tape *Alfred Hitchcock's Metal Pinwheel * *Alfred Hitchcock's Shower Curtain *Alfred Kinsey's Abacus *Alfred's Monarch Ice Skates *Alfred Nobel's Box Detonator *Alfred Nobel's Curtains *Alfred Packer's Gold *Alfred Snoxall's Lee-Enfield Rifle *Alfred N. Stevenson's Military Helmet *Alfred Stieglitz's Tripod *Alfred Watkin’s Theodolite *Alfred Wegener's Parka *Al Herpin's Rocking Chair *Alice Bailey's Necklace *Alice's Crown *Alice Stebbins Wells’ Police Badge *Allan Pinkerton's Briefcase *Alliance Tenna-Scope TV Signal Booster *All Hallow's Eve Pumpkin *Alphonse Cahagnet's Magnets *Alpine Brandy Rescue Cask * *Aluminum Bluthner Piano * *Alvin C. Graves' Tie *Alvin C. York's .45 Colt Automatic Pistol *Alvin C. York's Medal *Amanda Palmer's Ukulele *Amaterasu's Magatama Bead Necklace *Amazon Fish Tank (canon) *The Amber Room *Amber Sphere (canon) *Amber Spyglass *Ambrose Bierce's Skull *Ambrose Burnside's Jacket *Amelia Earhart's Goggles *Amelia Earhart's Lockheed Vega 5B *Amethyst * *Amerigo Vespucci's Armor Plate *Amityville House Windows *Anasazi Rope *Anatomical Model *Anaxagoras' Krater *Anaximander's Sundial *Andrea del Verrocchio's Workshop *André-Marie Ampère’s Notebook *André Martinet's Phonograph *Andrew Borden's Couch *Andrew Detmer's Gas Mask *Andrew Jackson's Keg of Ale *Andy Kaufman's Bowl & Spoon *Andy Kaufman's Sunglasses *Andy the Clown’s Costume *Andy Wharol's "Campbell's Soup Cans" *Andy Warhol's Concept Dress Mannequin *Andy Warhol's Hairbrush * Andy Warhol's "Marilyn Diptych" *Angel Figurine (canon) *Angela Cavallo's Car Fender *Angelo Faticoni's Chair *Angelo Siciliano's Workout Trunks * *Angkor Wat Statue of Vishnu *Angry Birdcage * *Animatronic Presidents from the "Hall of Presidents" in Walt Disney World *Anita King’s Lighter *Ann Corio's Bra *Ann Faraday's Jacket *Anna Baker's Wedding Dress *Anna Bertha Ludwig's Wedding Ring *Anna de Coligny's Crown *Anna Pavlova's Swan-Feather Fan *Annabelle the Doll *Anne Bonny's Cutlass * *Anne Frank's Diary and Ribbon Bookmark *Anne Sullivan’s Doll *Anne Sullivan's Pearl Necklace *Annette Funicello's Beach Ball (canon) *Annie Oakely's Bonnet *Ansel Adams' Camera *Antarctic Whaling Station Camp *Anthony Bishop's Manuscript * *Anthony Spilotro's Casino Tokens *Anthony Stewart/Rupert Giles' Glasses *Anti-Boarding Netting from the Mary Rose *Antique Candy Box *Antoine Lavosier's Candle *Antoine Lavosier's Microscope *Anton Aicher's Marionette Handle *Anton Chekov’s Pince-Nez's *Antonietta Dell'Era's Ballet Slippers *Antonio Stradivari's Violin Strings (canon) *Antonio Vilvadi's Violin Strings *Anton Praetorius' Hynm Book *Anubis Canopic Jar *Anubis Shrine Pyramid * *Aphrodite's Ankle Bracelet *Aphrodite's Girdle (canon) *Apollo 11 Moon Rock * *Apollo 13 Command Module *Apollo 15 Geologic Hammer and Falcon Feather *Apophis Statuette *Apple of Discord *Apollonius of Tyana's Amulet *Apollo's Bow *Arceus' Plates *Archibald Spooner's Cloak *Archilochus' Aulos *Archimedes's Bathtub *Arc Light from the Iroquois Theater *Ares' Gauntlets *Aretha Franklin's Spotlight *The Argo *Ariadne's Spindle *Aristotle's Lyre *Armand David's Glasses & Zucchetto *Arne Larsson's Pacemaker *Arrow of Alan Gua *Arrow of Time *Arthur Aston's Wooden Leg *Arthur C. Clarke's Telescope *Arthur Claude Darby's Rope *Arthur Conan Doyle's Disintegration Machine *Arthur Conan Doyle's Fairy Notebook *Arthur Conan Doyle's Pipe *Arthur Evans' Magnifying Glass *Arthur Wellesley's Boots *Arthur Wynn's Journal *Arthur Zimmermann's Ticker-tape Machine *Artie Moore's Headphones *Ashley "Ash" William's Double-Barrel "Boomstick" *Ashley Revell's Tuxedo *Ashoka's Pillars *Assorted Herbs (Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme) *Atalanta's Spear *Athena Parthenos *Athena's Aegis *Athena’s Breastplate *Athens Caryatid *Atlantean Crystal Pendant *ATLAS Android Test Subject *Atlas' Globe *Atticus Finch's Pocketwatch *Attila the Hun's Battleaxe *Atilla the Hun's Helmet (canon) *Attila the Hun's Swaddling Blanket (canon) *Audio-Healing Tuning Fork * *August Natterer's Bible *Auguste Escoffier’s Tasting Spoons *Auguste Rodin's Hammer and Chisel * *Auguste Rodin’s “The Kiss” *Augustin-Jean Fresnel's Magnifying Glass (canon) *Automatic Trash-Disposal Waste Bin *Automatic Vaccum * *Autumn Leaves *Axeman of New Orleans' Phonograph *Axe Ring *Ayrton Senna's Race Suit *Azletar *Aztec Bloodstone * B *Baba Gulabgir’s Flute *Babe Ruth's 714th Baseball *Babe Ruth's Baseball Bat (canon) *Babe Ruth's Baseball Glove *Babel Stones * *Babushka's Scrub Brush *Babylonian Battery (canon) *BACCCU Horn *Back Dorm Boys' Basketball Jerseys *Bag of Holding Messenger Bag *Bag of Seeds from the Pavlovsk Experimental Station *Bahgdad Batteries *Baiju Bawra's Oil Lamp *Bakelite Dress Clip *Balancing 2B Pencil *Balcony of Capulet's House *Balda's Bough of Mistletoe *Balthasar Gérard’s Pig Bladder *Barbra's Trenchcoat *Barbwire from Auschwitz *Barnard Elliott Bee Jr.'s Civil War Uniform *Baron Samedi's Top Hat *Barrel from Niagra Falls (canon) *Barry Larkin's Olympic Torch *Barry Seal's Aviation Radio and Headset * *Barry White's 1979 Stutz IV-Porte *Barstool from the Cedar Tavern *Bartending Beer Taps *Baruch Spinoza’s Icosahedron *The Basano Vase *The Baseball that killed Ray Chapman *Basilikon Doron *Bass Reeves' Marshal Badge *Ba Statuette *Bataan Death March Dogtags * *Battle of Trenton Hessian Plate *Baychimo Ship’s Wheel *The "Bayeux Tapestry" *Baylor Dodgeball * *'Beach Blanket Bingo' Bingo Stamper *The Beach Boys' Surfboard *The Bean Family's Chains *Beatrice Portinari's Shroud *Beatrix Kiddo's Hatori Hanzo Katana *Beatrix Potter's Scarf *Beatrix Potter's Tea Set * *Beau Brummell's Cravat *Beauty and the Beast's Rose *Bedlam Cot *Beethoven's Ear Horn *Beethoven's Piano *Bela Lugosi's Cape *Bell and Howell's Spectroscope * *Belle Boyd's Dress *Belle Gunness' Wheelbarrow *Bell from Carmo Convent *Bell X-1 "Glamorous Glennis" *Belt Buckle from 9/11 *Bender Family Hammer *Bender Family Knife *Benedict Arnold's Sword *Benedict Arnold's Wig *Benito Mussolini's Brass Knuckles *Benjamin Franklin Keith’s Theater Seat *Benjamin Franklin's Glass Armonica *Benjamin Franklin's Keys *Benjamin Franklin's Lightning Rod * *Benjamin Franklin's Ring * *Benjamin Harrison's Wax Cylinder *Benjamin Hornigold's Tri-Corner Hat *Benjamin Waterhouse Hawkins' Gloves *Benkei's Weapons Pouch *Benny Goodman's Clarinet *Benvenuto Cellini's Salt Cellar and Silver Spoon *Beowulf's Sword *Berlin Wall Spray Paint * *Bernard Bosanquet's Cricket Ball *Bertel Thorvaldsen's Chisel *Bertrand Russell's Teapot *"Berzerk" Arcade Console *Besarion Jughashvili's Leather Boots *Bessus' Crucifix *Betsy Ross' Sewing Needle *Betty White's Pearl Earrings *Beverly Hills Supper Club Cash Register *B. F. Skinner's "Baby Tender" *B. F. Skinner's Dippy Bird (canon) *Bian Que’s Acupuncture Needles *Bianca Lawson/Kendra Young's Stake 'Mr. Pointy' *Bill Anderson's Apron *Bill Clinton's Saxophone (canon) *Bill Cosby's Radio *Bill Hick's Contact Lens *Bill Todman's 'Penny Ante' Board (canon) *Bill Watterson's Transmogrifier Gun *Billy Bretherton's Bug Spray *Billy Club from the Standford Prison Experiment *Billy Joel's Harmonica *Billy Loomis's Cell Phone *Billy the Kid's Boots *Billy the Kid's Repeater *Billy the Puppet's Tricycle *Bing Crosby's Record Player *Binnacle from the USS Squalus * *Bird's Postal Hat *"Birmingham Badgers' Underwear" (canon) *Blå Jungfrun Labyrinth *Black Bart's Cannon * *Black Bart's Sextant *Black Canary's Fishnet Leggings *Black Cookie Jar *Black Denim Trousers of the Terror of Highway 101 *Black Hawk's Shackles *Black Oni Mask (canon) *"Black Oragon" Figurehead Fragment (canon) *Black Peter's Coal *Black Jake's Faro Table * Black Ribbon from the 2013 London Marathon *"Black Sabbath" Bat Skull *Blackthorn Shillelagh *Blade's Katana *Blaise de Vigenere's Inkwell *Blaise Pascal's Calculator *Blendtec Blender *The Blond's '56 White T-bird *Bloody "Bee" Playing Cards *Blue Orb *Blues Brothers' Hats *Blueprint for the Leaning Tower of Pisa (canon) *Blueprint for the Taj Mahal (canon) *Blue Suede Shoes *Boa Vista Plantation Token * *Bob Dylan's Bus Transfer (canon) *Bob Braham’s Iron Cross *Bob Falfa's Black '55 Chevy *Bob Fosse's Bowler Hat *Bob Gale's DeLorean *Bob Braham’s Iron Cross *Bob Hope's Handkerchief *Bob Johnstone's Microphone *Bob Marley's Hairpick *Bob Ross's Palette & Easel *Bobbie the Wonder Dog's Tags *Bobby Blackburn's Crocodile Teeth Dentures *Bobby Fischer's Bag of Marbles * *Bobby Jones' Golf Clubs * *Bodhan Stashynsky's Gas Gun *Bodhidharma's Slippers (canon) *Bola Spider Bolas *[[Boombox from Say Anything]] *Bonnie Parker & Clyde Barrow's Camera *Bookshelf of Isaac Asimov's Complete Works *Boots from the Grande Armée *Borgia Family Cup *Boris Karloff's Frankenstein Costume *Boston Pope Night Carts *Bottomless Canteen *Bottomless Cookie Jar (canon) *Boudica's Helmet *Bow of Eros *Bow of Leif Ericson's Ship *Bowl of Golden Apples *Brad Anderson's Dog Collar *Brahan Seer’s Adder Stone *Bram Stoker's Crucifix *Bran the Blessed's Cauldron *Breogan’s Mirror *Briar Pipe Collection *Briar Rose's Spindle Fuse *Brick from the Berlin Wall * *Bricks from the Collyer Brothers Home *Brick from the Great Wall of China *Brick from the K Foundation *Brigadier General Laverlong's Elephant Walking Stick * *British WWI Soldier's Helmet from the Battle of the Somme River *Brodie Smith's Frisbee *Bronze Dragon Token *Bruan Couple's Flying Knives *Bruce Lee's Punching Bag (canon) *Bruce Nolan's Hairnet *Brumberger Industrial Slide Projector *Brutus' Dagger *Buckminster Fuller’s Geodesic Dome Model *Buddy Holly's Sunglasses *Buddha's Alm Bowl *Buddha's Bodhi Tree Leaves *Buddha's Khakkhara *Buddhist Prayer Beads *Buddy Rich's Drums (canon) *Buffalo Bill's Mail Bag *Bullfighter Estoque *Bull Summoning China Cabinet *Bunny Man's Axe *Burt Munro’s Indian Scout *Burt Shavitz' Bee Smoker *Busby Berkeley's Flask (canon) *Buster Crash Test Dummy *Bust of Diocletian *Butch Cassidy's Pistol *Butch Cassidy's Revolver *Butter Churn from Lancaster County *Byford Dolphin Diving Bell * Byzantine Iron Rod C *Cabbage Patch Monkey Doll *Cable from the Warsaw Radio Mast *Cai Lun’s Paper *Cain's Stone *Calaveras Skull *Calico Jack's Belt *Calico Jack's Flintlock Pistol *Caligula's Battle Armor *Caligula's Sandals (canon) *Calvin Coolidge's Kerosene Lamp *Calypso's Conch *[[Camera from the Ed Sullivan Show]] *Candles from Jeanne Calment's 100th Birthday Cake *Cangjie’s Oracle Bone Script *Cao Cao’s Beard Brush *Captain Hendrick Goosen's Trawling Net *Captain Joseph White’s Mattress *Caracalla's Bathing Amphora *Cardinal Richelieu's Table Knife *Caretaker's Ribbon (canon) *Carey Loftin's Gloves * *Caribou Pelt *Carl Barks' Animation Cels *Carl Gustav Hempel's Apple *Carl Jung's Cuckoo Clock *Carl Jung’s Sofa Cushion *Carl Laemmle's Nickelodeon *Carl Ray's Paint Brushes *Carl Sagan's Jacket *Carlo Collodi's Bracelet * *Carolus Linnaeus' Herbarium *Carlos Arredondo's Hat *Carlos Hathcock's Feather *Carlos Marcello's Favorite Table *Carnation Flowers from the Carnation Revolution *Captain Adrian Snow's Gauntlet *Captain Edward John Smith's Hat *Carrie Nation’s Hatchet *Carrie White's Prom Dress *Casey Jones' Pocketwatch *Casey Martin's Golf Club *Casey Martin’s Golf Tee *Cask of Amontillado *Cassandra "Elvira" Peterson's '58 Ford Thunderbird *Cassie Chadwick's Pearl Necklace *Castle Crasher Knight's Weapons *Catequil's Clubs *Catherine de' Medici's Corset *Catherine O' Leary's Cow Bell * *Catherine the Great's Scarf *Catherine the Great's Washing Board (canon) * "Cats" Vinyl Record *Caucasian Eagle Automaton *Cave of the Piasa Bird *Cave Rock *Cecil B. DeMille's Riding Crop * *Cecília Meireles' Rose Pen *Celtic Red Deer Hide *Ceramic Black Buffalo *Ceramic Figurine Collection *Cernunnos' Torc *Cesar Chavez's Hoe *Cesar Chavez's Trellis *Cesira Ferrani 's Pearl Necklace *C. Everett Koop's Scalpel *Chalice of Dionysus *Champollion's Ideographic Dictionary *Chandelier from the Montansier Opera House (canon) *Chang and Eng Bunker's Wedding Rings *Charlemagne's Crown *Charlemagne's Stirrup *Charles II of Navarre’s Bandages *Charles II's Croquet Balls * *Charles II's Executioner Axe *Charles Addams' Harpsichord *Charles Angibaud’s Mortar *Charles Babbage's Gears *Charles Babbage Difference Engine *[[Charles Baudelaire's Second Volume of Les Fleurs du mal|Charles Baudelaire's Second Volume of Les Fleurs du mal]] *Charles B. Franklin’s Camshaft *Charles Blondin's Tightrope *Charles Blondin's Unitard *Charles Bowle's Flour Sack *Charles Cullen's Scrubs *Charles Darwin’s Magnifying Glass *Charles Darwin's Spyglass *Charles Davenport's Syringe *Charles Dicken's Badminton Racket (canon) *Charles Dickens' Desk *Charles Dodgson's Rosary *Charles Goodyear's Synthetic Rubber *Charles Hanson's Rocking Horse (canon) *Charlton Heston's Rifle *Charles Kingsford Smith's Airplane's Undercarriage Leg and Wheel *Charles Lindbergh Jr.’s Baby Rattle *[[Charles Lindbergh's Spirit of St. Louis]] *Charles Lyell's Tool Belt *Charles Manson's Metal Guitar Pick *Charles Manson's VW Bus *Charles Martel's Stirrup *Charles M. Shulz's Airbrush *Charles M. Schulz's Pumpkin *Charles Peace's Gold Pocketwatch *Charles Ponzi's Money Clip (canon) *Charles Richter and Beno Gutenberg's Paper Roll and Pen *Charles Richter's Fountain Pen and Cap *Charles the Bold's Livery Collar *Charley Parkhurst's Whip *Charlie Chaplin's Bowler Hat *Charlie Chaplin's Cane *Charlotte Corday's Hairbrush *Charlotte Perkins Gilman's Wallpaper *Charred Crane from the Greene County Oil Well Fire *C.H. Bennett's Ball of String *Che Guevara's Beret *Cherry Hill Murder Artifacts *Chester Moore Hall's Achromatic Lens * *Chesty Puller's Bullet Shells *Chesty Puller's Five Navy Crosses *Chicago Wheel *Chief Tecumseh's Robes *Chimariko Tribe Shaman Drum *Chi Medallion *Chicago City Key Chain *Chinese Baoding Balls *Chinese Chopsticks *Chinese New Year Red Envelope *Chinese Orchid * *The Chinese Sandalwood *Ching Shih's Katana *Choe Bu's Diary *Choe Museon’s Hwacha *Chris Hadfield's Acoustic Guitar *Christchurch City Cathedral Spire *Christiaan Barnard's Scalpel *Christiaan Huygens' Pendulum *Christiaan Huygens' Prism *Christian Doppler's Tie *Christine Skubish's Toy Blocks *Christmas Lights from the Rockefeller Tree *Christmas Pyramid *Christopher Columbus' Brooch (canon) *Christopher Müller’s Gold Tooth *Christopher Reeve's Superman Cape *Christopher Robin Milne's Sketchpad *Choe Bu's Diary *Chowchilla Kidnapping School Bus *Chuck Jones's Glasses *Chunk of the Chelyabinsk Meteor *Chuck E. Yeager's Favourite Record * *Chucky Doll *Chung Ling Foo’s Bowl *Chung Ling Soo's Plate *Church of St.Pancras' Altar Cross *Cinderella's Carriage *Cinderella's Glass Knife * *Cine-Kodak 8 Model 25 Camera *Cintamani Stone *Circe's Wand *Civil War Snare Drums *Clap-board from Thriller *Clara Barton's Gloves * *Clarence Birdseye's Food Freezer *Clarence Birdseye's Heat Pump *Clarisse La Rue's Electric Spear *Clark Gable's Grooming Kit * *Claude Alexander Conlin’s Crystal Ball *Claude Shannon's Chess Board *Claus von Stauffenberg's Suitcase *Clay Models From "Corpse Bride" *Clement Moore's Pen *Cleopatra's Asp Skin (canon) *Cleopatra's Perfume Jar *Cleopatra's Pet Asp (canon) *Cleve Hall's Airbrush *Clever Hans’s Horseshoes *Clint Malarchuk's Blood-Stained Jersey *Clipped Wings of Pegasus *Clock Face and Hands from the Original Big Ben *Closet Door *Clyde Barrow's B.A.R. Machine Gun *Coconut Husks from Monty Python and the Holy Grail *Coco Chanel's Handbag *Code of Hammurabi Tablet *Cold War Air Raid Siren *Cole MacGrath's Courier Jacket *Collection of Jimmy MacDonald's Sound Effect Devices *Colonel Sanders' Suit *Color Wheel *Colossus Computer Vacuum Tubes *The Colt used by Clement Vallandigham *[[Columbia Space Shuttle]] *The Comfy Chair *[[Complete Encyclopedia Brittanica, Circa 1966]] (canon) *Confucius' Flip-Flops (canon) *Confucius' Paper Lantern *Connor Kenway's Tomahawk *Conrad Haas’ Nozzle *Conrad Reed's Gold Nuggets *Constance of Penafiel's Throne *Constantine the Great's Crucifix (canon) *Constricting Yo-Yo *Convincing Dreidels (canon) *Constantin Stanislavski's Eyeglasses *"Cookie Thieves Beware" Cookie Jar *[[Cookware from the Iron Chef Set]] *Copper Bowls of Life and Death * *Copper Roof Panel from the Plaza Hotel *Coraline Jones' Doll *The Cordwaining Shoebox *Cornelis Drebbel’s Micro-telescope *Cornelis Drebbel's Oar *Corner of Moses Stone Tablet (canon) *Corrupted Zalgo Computers *Corsican Brother's Vest * *Corn Popper *Corvo Attano's Gas Mask *Cotton Club Matchbox *Count of St. Germain's Ring * *Covered Wagon *Craig Jackson's Watch *Crazy Horse's Tomahawk *Cretan Labyrinth Archway *Crown Devon Honey Pot Preserves Jar *Crown of Minos *Crown Prince Sado's Sandals *Crowns of Peter and Ines *Cryogenic Gas Heater *Crystal Skull *Crystalline Diamond Necklace * *C.S.A.: Confederate States of America Film Poster *C. S. Lewis' Wardrobe *C. S. Lewis' Writing Pen *Ctesibius' Water Clock *Cuchulainn's Post *The Cudgel in the Sack *Cupid's Arrows *Currier & Ives Advent Calander (canon) *Cybermen Outfits *Cynthia Doll *Cyrill Demian's Accordion *Cyrus Teed's Orrery *Cyrus the Great's Achaemenian Tapestry *Cy Young's Baseball D *Daedalus' Slate *Daft Punk Costumes *Dagda's Club *Daikoku's Mallet *Daimler Reitwagen *Dale Earnhardt, Sr.'s Race Car *Dalek Costumes *Damascus Forge *Daniel Defoe's Ship *Daniel Ellsberg’s Photocopier *Daniel Home's Turntable *Daniel Keyes's Pen *Daniel Patrick Carroll's Sequin Dress *Daniel Shays's Shovel *Danish Witch Doll *Dan Maloney's Hockey Stick *Dana Scully's F.B.I Badge *Dana Scully's Glasses *Dan Rowan and Dick Martin's Suits *Dante Alighieri's Death Mask * *Dario Gabbai's Shirt *Dark Stone *Dashrath Manjhi's Prayer Beads *David's Slingshot (canon) *David Alexander Johnston's Boots *David Amoss' Bullwhip *David Attenborough's Taxonomy Encyclopedia *David Berkowitz' Dog Collar *David Boreanaz/Angel's Leather Jacket *David Brewster's Prism *David Bruce's Tie *David Copperfield's Curtains *David "Davy" Crockett's Musket *David Edward Hughes' Harp *David Farragut’s Rope *David Foster Wallace's Tennis Racket *David Hahn's Nuclear Reactor *David Livingstone's Diary *David Luiz's Cleats *David Marshall Williams’ Lathe *David Sarnoff's Radio *Davy Crockett's Raccoon Skin Cap *Davy Jones' Locker (canon) *The Dayton Project (canon) *D.B. Cooper’s Parachute (canon) *D.B. Cooper's Ripcord (canon) *Dead Sea Scrolls *Death Bringing Bucket *Death Instrument *Debbie Stone's Name Tag *Debris from Crush, Texas *Debris from the Amoco Cadiz Oil Spill *Decorated Clay Vase (canon) *Ded Moroz's Staff *Deep Blue *De Historia piscium *Delphine LaLaurie's Whip *Deluding Throne of the Pretend (canon) *Demeter's Bouquet *"Denis d'or" (canon) *Density Affecting High Striker *Dental Floss *Dental Tools *Desiderius Erasmus’ Bookmark *Desktop Gyroscope (canon) *De-synchronizing Decoy (canon) *The Devil's Golden Fiddle *Diagnostic Pitch-Pipe * *Dialga's Diamond *Diego de Landa's Golden Cross *Dieter Dengler’s Restraints *Dimentional Conversion Camera * *Dinner Table & Chairs from Dinner For One *Diogenes of Sinope's Barrel *Diogenes of Sinope's Lantern *Dipper Pines' Hat *Disintegrating Peppermill (canon) *Disney Tiny Theater *Dmitri Mendeleev's Display of the Periodic Table *Dmitry Kabalevsky's Bust of Lenin (canon) *Dmitry Pozharsky's Helmet *Doc Brown's Stop Watch *Doc Holiday's Playing Cards *Domenico Fontana's Rope *Dominic Cobb's Top *Dominick Labino's Glassblowing Tube (canon) *Dominique Pire's Cappa *Domino Sugar Boxes (canon) *Don Bolles's Steering Wheel *Don Quixote's Lance (canon) *Don Yenko's Tool Chest *Dona Fausta's Brooch * *Donald Ewen Cameron's Tape Recorder *Dong Nguyen's Phone *Donna Summer's Silk Blouse *Doorknob from the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory * *Door Knocker From 54 Berners Street, London *Dorthea Lange's Camera *Dorothy Arnold's Bonnet *Dorothy Gibson's Cardigan *Dorothy Liebes' Ball of Yarn *Dorothy's Silver Shoes *Doug Bower & Dave Chorley's Wood Planks *Dough Flinging Whisk *Dough of Kolobok *Douglas Haig's Uniform *Draco's Cloak *Dragon Army Battle Suit *Dragon-Fire Locket *"Dramatic Look Gopher" Camera *Dream Present *Driftwood from the RMS Titanic* *Dr. John Crawley's Painting *Dr. Heimlich's Neck Brace *Dr. Valorous Coolidge's Whiskey Shotglass *Duane Jones' Lighter *Duarte Barbosa's Pocket Watch * *Dude Perfect's Basketball *Duncan Campbell's Lodestone Collection *Duncan MacDougall’s Scale *The Dueling Fiddles *Dun Scotus' Coffin Handle *Durham Boat *Durham Cathedral Door Knocker *Dutch Army Punishment Whip (canon) *DuVall Windshield *Dwight D. Eisenhower's Binoculars *Dybbuk Wine Cabinet *Dziga Vertov's Film Reels E *Eadweard Muybridge's Zoopraxiscope *Ear of Dionysius *Ear-Worm Record Player (canon) *Earl J. Hickey's List *Earl W. Bascom's Horseshoe *Easter Island Conch Shell *Easton-Bell Aluminum Baseball Bat *Eau De Via Faucet * *Ebenezer Thorndike's Lobster Trap (canon) *Eccentric Tree Seeds * Echo's Belt *Eddie Morra's Jacket *Edgar Allan Poe's Bust of Athena *Edgar Allan Poe's Quill Pen and Notebook * *Edgar Bergen's Stool *Ed Gein's Shovel *Ed Hardy's Shoelaces *Edmond Halley's Telescope *Edmond Locard's Microscope Lens *Edmund Musgrave Barttelot's Cane *Edmund Hillary's Climbing Gloves *Edmund Mcllhenny's Hot Sauce *Edna St. Vincent Millay's Candle * *Edsel Ford Fong's Apron *Eduard Khil's Suit *Edvard Munch's Original Painting of "The Scream" *Edward I of England's Coal *Edward Adamson's Colored Pencils *Edward Bellamy's Cornerstone *Edward Bernay's Cigar *Edward Covey's Flogging Whip *Edward Hughes Ball Hughes' Cravat *Edward John Dent's Chronometer *Edward Lowe's Prayer Censer * *Edward Mordake's Second Face *Edward Mueller's Counterfeit Dollar Bill *Edward O. Thorp & Claude Shannon's Pocket Computer *Edward Oxford's Bullets *Edward Teach's Shackles *Edward Teach's Sword *Edward Teller's Micro-Fission Reactor (canon) *Edwin Armstrong's Radio Parts *Edwin Binne's Candles *Edwin F. Glenn's Water Funnel *Edwin H. Land's First Polarized Sunglasses *Ed Wood's Director Chair *Ed Wood's "Glenda" Dress *Eepybird's Sticky Notes *Eero Saarinen's Model of the Gateway Arch *Eggnog from the Eggnog Riots *Egg of Columbus (canon) *Egon Ronay's Crab Cracker *Egyptian Sex Manuals *Egyptian Sphinx Slab (canon) *Eiffel Tower Parrot Cage *E. J. Pennington’s Motor *Elder Zhang Guo’s Fish Drum *El Cerrito Ouija Board *Elements of Harmony *The Elephant of the Bastille *Elephant Candle Holders *Elias Carter's Church Spire *Elias Garcia Martinez's Paint Brush Set *Elijah's Cup *Eli's Bible *Elisha's Mantle *Eli Whitney's Vest *Eliphas Levi's Pentagram *Elisabeth Kübler-Ross' Talisman *Elizabeth I's Toilet *Elizabeth Barton's Leather Belt *Elizabeth Bathory's Bathtub (canon) *Elizabeth Bathory's Brooch *Elizabeth Bathory's Bucket Handle *Elizabeth Bathory's Necklace *Elizabeth Montgomery's Hair Curlers *Elizabeth Short's Dahlia *Elliot Hanfler's Toy Car *Elliot Ness' Handcuffs *Elliot Ness's Tie Clip and Cufflinks *Elsa Gidlow's Locket *Elsa's Gloves *Elsie Wright’s Camera *Elton John's Candle *Elvis Presley's Black Belt *Elvis Presley's Hip-Bone (canon) *Elvis Presley's Lost Guitar *Emanuel Leutze's Palette *Emanuel Snowman's Fabergé Egg *Emanuel Swedenborg's Scissor Glasses *Emerald Bow and Arrows (canon) *Emil Krebs’ Pince-Nez *Emily Dickinson's Basket *Emma Smith's Gown *Emerald City Glasses *Emerald Necklace *Emilio Carranza's Telegram *Empedocles' Scales *Emperor Sutoku's Sutras *Empire State Building Masonry *Endel Tulving's Flash Cards *Endless Bag of Catnip (canon) *Endless Paint Can *Endless Wite-Out Bottle *Enrico Fermi's Leather Shoes *Epang Palace Masonry *Epicurus' Letters *Epicurus' Molecular Models *Eric Mardsen's Record * *Erichthonius of Athens' Scrap of Wool *Eric McMillan's Original Ball Pit *Ergot Bread from Salem *Ernest Hemmingway's Stuffed Marlin *Ernest Hemingway's Sweater *Ernest Hemingway's Typewriter *Ernest Lehmann's Captain Hat *Ernest Shackleton's Can of Sardines (canon) *Ernest Smith’s Tommy Gun *Ernest Vincent Wright's Dictionary *Erno Rubik's Box *Erwin Rommel's Trenchcoat *Erwin Schrödinger’s Cat Collar *Erysichthon of Thessaly’s Axe *Eskimo Spears *Essex Fishing Trawler *E. T. A. Hoffman's Nutcracker *Æthelred the Unready's Crown *Etta James' Microphone *Eudoxus of Cyzicus’ Sails *Eugen Fischer's Skull *Eurystheus' Wine Jar *Eustache Dauger's Iron Mask *Evangelista Torricelli's Barometer *Evan O'Neill Kane's Surgical Mask *Evel Knievel's Bike Helmet *Evel Knievel’s Motorcycle Handbrake *Evelyn Nesbitt's Rings *Evliya Çelebi's Travel Journal *Evry Schatzman's Telescope (canon) *Ewuare’s Talisman *Excalibur * *Extract of Male Angler Fish *Ezekiel Zick's Inhaler *Ezio Auditore's Hidden Blade/Gun *Ezra Meeker's Oregon Trail Beer F *Fairground Mustachio *Fall of Saigon Metal Staircase *Family Double Dare Tournament of Champions Trophy *Fangs of Julunggul *F.A.O. Schwarz's Toy Box *Faxian's Sandles *Fayum Iron Plate *FBI Boater Hat *Fear Factor' Camera *Fear Inducing Waiting Room Chair *Feather Producing Flamingo Tin *Fei Lian's Bag *Feline Scratching Post *Felix Dzershinsky's Cheka Badge *Felix Yusupov's Cabinet *Ferdinand Magellan's Astrolabe * *Ferdinand Magellan's Sextant *Ferdinando de' Medici's Piano *Ferdinand Verbiest's Prototype Automobile *FERMIAC *Ferruccio Lamborghini's Tractor *Ferruccio Lamborghini's Ferrari Clutch *Fidel Castro's Cigar Box *Fiji Mermaid *Fine China Set *Finger Cymbals * *Finn McCool's Shillelagh *Fiorello La Guardia's Sledgehammer *Fire Alarm *Fire Extinguisher from the Great Fire of Smyrna *Fireman's Helmet from Chicago, South Side Fire * Fire Hose *Fire Treasure *Firewood from the Execution of Jacques De Molay *First Box of Wheat’s *First Hand-held Tape Recorder *First Steiff Bear *First Wheel *Fish's Aviator Hat *Five Nights at Freddy's Animatronics *Five-Tailed Fox Statue * *Flannan Isles' Oilskin *Flare Gun from the RMS Lusitania *Flash’s Boots *Flat Top Little General Store Gas Sign *Flidais' Staff *Flight 180's Rudder *Florence Nightingale's Lamp *[[The Flowergirls|''"The Flowergirls"]] *Flower Vase *The Flying Dutchman *Flying Pig Toy *[[Foghorn from the ''Mikula Selianinovich]] *Folsom Prison Ball and Chain * *Football Bomb *Fork from the Donner Party *Fork Handles *Forrest Ackerman's Memorabilia Displays *Fort Sumter Cannon Ball *Fox Mulder's F.B.I Badge *Fox Mulder's 'I Want To Believe' Poster *Fox Sister's Séance Table *Francis Galton's Dog Whistle *Fran Dresher's Lipstick *Frances Farmer's Music Box * *Francis Bacon's Pipe *Francis Church’s Original Editorial *Francis Drake's Drum *Francis Scott Key's Musket *Francis Tresham's Letter *Francesco Borgia's Dagger * *Francisco Goya's Palette Knife *Francisco I. Madero's Sombrero *Francesco Maria Guazzo's Hands of Glory *Francisco Pizarro's Compass *François l'Olonnais Gemstone Ring *Francois Villon's Inkwell * *Frankish Franscesca Throwing Axe *Frank Abagnale Jr.'s Checkbook *Frank Buck's Camera *Frank Clewer's Sweater *Frank Conibear's Conibear Trap *Frank Hayes' Saddle *Frank Herbert's Map of Arrakis *Frank L. Baum's Water Bucket *Frank Lloyd Wright's Blueprints of "Fallingwater" *Frank Lloyd Wright's Pick-Up Sticks * *Frank Morris's Spoon *Frank Savicki's Wooden Pole *Frank West's Camera *Frankie Avalon's Suntan Lotion *Frans Masereel's Burin *Franz Ferdinand's Jacket *Franz Kafka's Bed Springs *Franz Mesmer's Magnets * *Franz Reichelt’s Parachute *Franz Stigler's Rosary *Fred Astaire's Tap-Dancing Shoes *Fred Crane's Suitcase and $50 Bill *Fred G. Johnson's Circus Banners *Fred Patten's Glasses *Fred Roger’s Slippers *Freddie Mercury's Moustache and Striped Tights (canon) *Fredric Wertham's Comic Book Rack * *Frederick Law Olmsted's Map of Central Park *Frederick Lorz's Running Shoes *Frederick William I of Prussia's Fealty Sword *Fredrick II of Sicily's Chair *Freezing Snowglobe * *French Unicorn and Griffin Tapestry (canon) *Frey's Sword *Frida Kahlo's Thorn Necklace *Friedrich Nietzsche's Moustache Clippings *''Friends'' Sofa *Frigg's Spinning Wheel *Fritz Haber's Gas Mask *Frontinus' Bracer *Front Porch from William McKinley's House *Frostie's Pipe *The Funniest Joke In The World G *Gabriel, comte de Montgomery’s Lance Splinters *Gaius Appuleius Diocles' Chariot *Galen of Pergamon's Scalpel *Galileo Galilei's Astrolabe (canon) *Ganesha's Broken Tusk *Ganges River Water *Gan Ning's Bells *Garðar Svavarsson's Ship *Gary Brolsma's Glasses *Gary Busey's Motorcycle Helmet *Gary Coleman's SAG Card (canon) *Gaspard de Coligny's Gauntlet *Gaspar Melchor de Jovellanos' Desk *Gas Station Sign from the 1973 Oil Crisis *Gavrilo Princip's FN-Model 1910 Pistol *Gear Shift Knob *Geber's Battery *Geber's Glassblower *General Electric Can Opener *General Hume's Six Guns *General Store from Agloe, New York *General Tso's Pet Chicken's Bones (canon) *Gene Roddenberry’s Glasses *Gene Siskel's Popcorn Bucket *Genghis Khan's Helmet *Ghengis Khan's Mace * *Genghis Khan's Saddlebag *Geoffrey Barkas' Collar Stud *Geoffrey Chaucer’s Chessboard *Geoffrey Chaucer's First Poems *Geogina Winthrop's Blue Porcelian Teapot (canon) *Georg Joachim Rheticus' Compass and other effects * *George Armstrong Custer's Bugle *George Bellows’ Fight Ticket *George Carlin's Microphone *George Cayley's Coat *George C. Parker's Deed to the Brooklyn Bridge *George Ernest's Film Reel *George Fan's Sketchbook *George Frederic Handel's Baton *George Harrison's Stolen Guitar *George Herbert's Shaving Kit *George Joyce's Uniform *George Maledon's Gavel *George Orwell's Microphone *George Patton's Grenade *George Patton's Steel Military Helmet * *George Plantagent's Corkscrew *George Reeves' Eyeglasses (canon) *George Renninger's First Batch of Candy Corn *George Romero's Camera *George Romero's Director's Chair *George Romero's Flashlight *George R. R. Martin's DOS Computer *George Takei's Blanket *George Vanderbilt's Keys to the Biltmore Estate *George Wallace's Podium *George Washington's Bleeder *George Washington's Colichemarde *George Washington's Teeth (canon) *George Went Hensley's Bible (canon) *Georges Mochet's Pedal Car (canon) *[[Georges Pierre Seurat's Bathers at Asnieres|Georges Pierre Seurat's ''Bathers at Asnieres]] (canon) *Georgia O'Keeffe’s Ram Skull *Georgia O'Keeffe's Watering Can *Georg Wilhelm Richmann's Metal Tongs *Gerald Holtom's Flags *Gerardus Mercator’s Globe *Gerolamo Cardano's Dice *Geronimo's Skull *GFS Cooking Spray * *Ghostbuster Proton Pack *Ghosts of Christmas History's Robes *Ghyslain Raza's Golf Ball Retriever *Giacomo Casanova's Hair Tie *Gilbert Vernam's Paper Tape *Gilbert U-238 Atomic Energy Lab *Gilles de Rais' Key Ring *Gilles de Montmorency-Laval's Closet Key *Ginnie Wade's Bread Dough *Giotto di Bondone's Lantern *Giovanni Boccaccio’s Laurel Wreath *Giovanni De Ventura's Beak Mask *Giovanni Malatesta's Gloves *Giratina's Platinum *Girolamo Savonarola's Crucifix *Giuseppe Arcimbaldo's Fruit Basket *Giuseppe Caspar Mezzofanti’s Zucchetto *Glass Coca-Cola Bottle *Glass Eye *Glass Jar from the Donner Party * *Glass Plate *Glauce's Wedding Dress *Glenn Beck's Chalkboard * Glue from Victor Clairmont's *Gluttonous Cake Fork *Goblet of Severan * *Godfrey of Bouillon's Battle Helmet (canon) *Godfrid's Ladle * *Goetz Open Feather 0-10 Telephone Token *Gold Bond Bottle Caps *Golden Cap *Golden Egg *Golden Fleece *The Golden Hind *Golden Miniature Dragon Statue *Golden Nugget Ashtray *The Golden Rope (canon) *Golden Scale *Gold Spike from the Trans-Continental Railroad * *Golem Quartet Statues *The Gordian Knot *Gordon Gekko's Cellphone (canon) *Gordon Ramsay's Chef Knives *Gottfried Mind’s Copper Plate *Gotz von Berlichingen's Prosthetic Arm *The Governor's Knife *The Grapes of Wrath (canon) *Grace Sherwood's Sickle *Greased Lightning *The Great Omani's Handcuffs *Great Tent of Wola *The Green Thumb *Gregor-Bavari Perfume Bottle *Gregor Mendel's Glasses *Gregor Mendel's Magnifying Glass *Grenade from Adolf Hitler's Bunker * *Greta Garbo's Make-Up Kit *The Griffin Memorial Medallion *Grigory Vakulinchuk's Sailor Cap *Grigori Rasputin's Prayer Rope * *Groucho Marx's Honorary Oscar (canon) *Guardian Scarecrow *Guglielmo Embriaco’s Siege Engine *Guglielmo Marconi's Electronic Oscillator (canon) *Guglielmo Marconi's Ring *Guillaume Duchenne's Electrodes *Guillermo del Toro’s Notebook *Gutzon Borglum's Presidential Busts *Guru Gobind Singh's Kirpan *Guru Gobind Singh's Kangha *Guru Gobind Singh's Kara *Guru Gobind Singh's Kachhera *Guru Gobind Singh's Preserved Kesh *Guru Har Gobind's Chakrams *Guy de La Brosse's Garden *Guy Fawkes Mask *Guy Fawkes' Gunpowder and Gun *Guy Fawkes' Day Fireworks *György Dózsa's Crown *György Dózsa's Pitchfork *Gypsy Rose Lee's Veils (canon) H *Hachiko's Collar *Hakim Abu'l-Fath Gilani's Hookah * *HAL 9000 *Halloween Apple *Halloween Candy Container *Halo Activation Indexes *Hamburger Hill Hand Grenade *Hammer of Sucellus *Hammurabi's Ring *The "Hand of Faith" *Hand of Justice *Hand of Midas *''The Hands Resist Him'' *'Hang Nelson Mandela' Posters *Hank Aaron's Batting Equipment *Hannah Cullwick's Collar *Hannibal Bacra of Carthage's Elephant Tusk *Hannibal Barca of Carthage's Whip * *Hannie Scaft's Bullet Charm *Hans Christian Andersen's Bedroom Wall Painting *Hans Christian Anderson's Sled *Hans Christian Ørested's Compass *Hans Talhoffer's Shield *Hans von Bulow's Piano Wire * *Hansje Brinker’s 'index finger' *Harland David Sander's Recipe Journal *Harley Quinn's Mallet *Harman Rundfunk Helmet (canon) *Harold Shipman's Bonesaw *The Harpe Brothers' Tomahawk *Harriet Tubman's Thimble * *Harris Farmer's Hoe *Harry Belafonte's Spotlight *Harry Blackstone Sr.'s Lightbulb (canon) *Harry Houdini's Boxing Glove *Harry Houdini's Water Torture Chamber (canon) *Harry Houdini's Pocketwatch *Harry Houdini's Wallet * *Harry Hurt’s Helmet *Harry Richman's Lapel Pin *Harry S. Truman's Newspaper *Harry Wheatcroft's Rose *Harry Winston's Loupe (canon) *Harvey Fletcher's Hearing Aid *Harvey Korman's Cufflinks * *Harry Kellar's Lamp (canon) *Hassan-i-Sabbath's Qama Dagger *Hassan-i Sabbah's Turban *Hatfield and McCoy Family Rifles * *Hat from The Harlem Shake *Hatshepsut's Golden Beehive * *Haunted Accordion (canon) *The Haunting of Hill House *Hayreddin Barbarossa's Cannons *Headlamp from Dagen H *Headphones (canon) *The Heart of Frankenstein's Monster *Heart of the Ocean *Heat Sensitive Mug *Hector Lavoe's Maracas *Hedy Lamarr's Radio *Heimdall's Trumpet *Heinrich Hertz's Battery *Heinrich Himmler's Wristwatch *Heinrich Müller‘s Golden Party Badge *The Heirloom Seal of the Realm *Helen Keller's College Diploma *Helen Keller's Pencil *Helen Keller’s Rocking Chair *Helen of Troy's Cuff Bracelet (canon) *Helen of Troy's Comb (canon) *Hendrick Avercamp's Ice Skating Shoes *Hendrick Lucifer's Matchbook *Henri Becquerel's Maltese Cross *Henri de Sourdis' Nautical Andirons *Henrietta Robinson's Shawl *Henry Brown's Wooden Crate *Henry Clay’s Straw Hat *Henry Cotton's Tooth Clamp *Henry Dreyfuss' Princess Telephone (canon) *Herny Every's Parasol *Henry Ford's Personal Model T *Henry Geber's Glass Figurines *Henry Halleck's General Hat *Henry Heimlich's Tie *Henry J. Heinz's Bottle *Henry Meigg's Warrant Book *Henry Morgan's Sword *Henry Morton Stanley's Map * *Henry Reed Rathborne's Uniform Buttons *Henry V's Battle Helmet *Henry Wadsworth Longfellow's Cross * Henry Weinhard's Distiller *Henry Work's Grandfather Clock (canon) *Henry VIII's Belt *Henry VIII's Wedding Ring *Hephaestus' Vase *Hera's Peacock Feather Fan *Heracles' Bow and Arrows *Heraclitus' Knucklebones *Herbert Morrison's Microphone *Herb Stempel's Headset *Herman Melville's Harpoon *Hermann Ebbinghaus' Pencil *Hermann Rorschach's 10 Cards *Hermann von Helmholtz's Research Papers *Hermann von Teschenberg's Veil *Hermes' Winged Shoe *Herbie the Love Bug *Herculaneum Lantern *Hernan Cortez's Espada Ropera *Hernan Cortez’s Golden Signet Ring *Hernan Cortez's Helmet (canon) *Hernando de Soto's Dry Compass *Hero and Leander's Lamp *Herodotus' Dish *Herod the Great's Sword *Herophilos' Knife *Hero's Aeolipile *Herschell Gordon Lewis' Jar of Fake Blood *Hestia's Cauldron *Hesy-Ra’s Leather Bag *H.G. Wells' Opera Glasses *H.H. Holmes' Cough Syrup *Hildegard of Scopia's Lute (canon) *Hippocrates' Fibula * *Hippocrates' Leech Jar *Hippolyta's Girdle *Hippolyte Bernheim’s Cravat *Hillary and Tenzing's Climbing Googles *Hiram Abiff's Masonry Tools * *Hiren Roy's Sitar *Hitoshi Christopher Nikaidoh's Elevator Suspension Wires *HMS Dreadnought Hoax Costumes *Hole-in-one Golf Club (canon) *Holly and Oak Wands *Holocaust Skin Lamp *Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch *Holy Lance *Homer's Scrolls *Homestuck Artifacts *Homunculus *Honami Koetsu's Ceramic Bowl *'Honey Do You Love Me?' Pin *Honjo Masamune * *Honoré Daumier's Canvas *The Hope Diamond (canon) *Horace Wells’ Top Hat *Horace Westlake Fink's Bronze Baby Shoes * *Horatio Nelson's Compass *Horatio Nelson Jackson's Steering Wheel *Horemheb’s Ushabtis *Horn of Plenty *Horse Cigarette Case *Horus' Boat *The Hot Potato (canon) *Hot Wheels Toy Car *House of Commons Masonry * *House Peters, Jr.'s Mop *Howard Carter's Coffee Pot * *Howard Carter's Shovel *Howard Hughes' Coasters Set *H.P. Lovecraft's Silver Key * *Hsinbyushin's Wooden Stork (canon) *Hua Tuo's Scalpel * *Huangbo Xiyun's Hanfu *Hubert Wolfe+585 Sr's Letterpress *Hugo Weigold's Net *Human Borescope *Humphrey Bogart's Cigarettes *Hunter Doherty Adam's Jack-in-the-Box * *Hunter S. Thompson's Briefcase *Hunting Camouflage Outfit *Hyder Ali’s Mysorean Rockets *Hydrophobic Umbrella *Hygroscopic Wet Floor Sign *Hypatia's Chariot *Hypno's Pendulum *Hypnos’ Poppy I *"I Ain't Got Time For That" Woman's Earrings *Ian Curtis's Vox Phantom Special VI Guitar *Ian Fleming's Pistol *Ib Amulet *Ibn al-Baytar's Pendent *Ibn Battuta's Besom *Icarus' Chains *Ice Age Fossil *Ice Flower * *Ice Treasure *Idina Mendzel's Broomstick *ID Sniper Rifle *Ignacy Lukasiewicz's Hand Drill *Ignaty Gryniewietsky's Tattoo Box * *Igor Sikorsky's Helicopter *Illmarinen's Forge *Ilse Koch's Whip * *Inari's Jewel *Indiana Jones's Whip *Indian Larry’s Toolbox *Infirmary Pin *Inquisition Torture Saw (canon) *Inscription on the Main Entrance of The Globe Theater *Instant Dancer Shoe Lasts (canon) *Instantaneous Meat Mincer *Inuit Water Pouch *Invincibility Raincoat (canon) *iPod *Ira Aten’s Dynamite *Irena Sendler's Dreidel *Irene Morgan's Arrest Warrant *Irish Washing Rag *Iron Bars from the UpStairs Lounge *Iron Maiden from Nuremberg *Iron Maiden of Nuremberg's Lock *Iron Trivet (canon) *Irrational Abacus *Isaac Asimov's Glasses *Issac Babbitt's Smelting Cast *Issac Newton's Apple *Issac Newton's Cravat (canon) *Issac Parker's Noose * *Isadora Duncan's Scarf *Isambard Kingdom Brunel's Cigar Box *Ishikawa Goemon's Kunais *Ishikawa Goemon's Tanto *Ishinosuke Uwano’s Passport *Isidore the Laborer’s Plough *Israel Bissel's Saddle *Issac Watts' Bible *Issue Fifteen of Amazing Fantasy *Issue One of Action Comics *Issue One of The Fantastic Four *Issue One of The X-men *Issue Twenty-Seven of Detective Comics *Italian Laughter Bell (canon) *Itch-Inducing Toaster *Its Floating Balloons *Ivan Pavlov's Bell * *Ivan the Terrible's Gold Rosary *Ixtab's Noose *Izanagi’s Comb *Izzy Einstein and Moe Smith's Police Badges J *Jack Daniel's Original Whisky Bottle * Jack Dawson's Art Kit *Jack Duncan's Spur (canon) *Jack Frost's Staff *Jack Kerouac's Typewriter *Jack Ketch's Axe *Jack LaLanne's Stationary Bike (canon) *Jack London's Dog Collar *Jack Parson's Rocket Engine *Jack Ryan's Wrench *Jack Sheppard's Hammer *Jack Sparrow's Compass *Jack Torrance's Croquet Mallet *Jack the Ripper's Lantern * *Jackie Robinson's Baseball *Jackson Pollock's "No. 5, 1948" *Jackson Pollock's Pack of Cigarettes *Jackson Pollock's Paint Cans *Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm's Kinder- und Hausmarchen *Jacob "Jack" Kevorkian's Otoscope *Jacob Kurtzberg's Belt (canon) *Jacqueline Cochran's Brooch *Jacques Cousteau's Goggles *Jacques Cousteau's Diving Suit *Jade Butterfly *Jade Orb of Rayquaza *Jalal-ud-Din Muhammad Akbar's Smoke Pipe *Jamaica Ginger Bottle *Jamal White's Hosting Chair *[[James Abbot McNeill Whistler's Whistler's Mother|James Abbot McNeill Whistler's Whistler's Mother]] (canon) *James Allen's Memoir *James Bartley's Britches *James Bett's Cupboard Handle *James Braid's Chair * *James Brown's Shoes *James Buzzanell's Painting "Grief and Pain" *James Clerk Maxwell's Camera Lens *James Cook's Scarf *James Dean's 1955 Prosche 550 Spyder, aka "Little Bastard" *James Dean's UCLA Varsity Jacket *James Dinsmoor's Dinner Bell *James Earl Ray's Rifle *James Fenimore Cooper's Arrow Heads *James Gandolfini's Jukebox *James Henry Atkinson's Mouse Trap *James Hoban's Drawing Utensils *James Holman’s Cane *James Hutton's Overcoat *James Joyce's Eyepatch *James M. Barrie's Grandfather Clock *James M. Barrie's Suitcase *James Prescott Joule's Thermodynamic Generator *James Smithson's Money *James Tilly Matthew's Air Loom *James Warren and Willoughby Monzani's Piece of Wood *James Watt's Steam Condenser *Jane Austen's Gloves *Jane Austen's Quill *Jane Pierce's Veil *Janine Charrat's Ballet Slippers *Jan Janzoon's Boomerang (canon) *Janis Joplin's Backstage Pass from Woodstock (canon) *Janus Coin * *Jan van Speyk's Flag of the Netherlands *Jan Wnęk's Angel Figurine *The Japanese Nightingale *Jar of Molasses from The Boston Molasses Disaster *Jar of Sand *Jar of Semper Augustus Bulbs *Jar of Shiva *Jar of Sugar Plums *Jason Voorhese's Machete *Jay Maynard's Tron Suit *Jean Chastel's Silver Gun *Jean Fleury's Aztec Gold Coins *Jean Froissart's Mirror (canon) *Jean-Frédéric Peugeot's Pepper Mill *Jean-Paul Marat's Bathtub *Jean-Pierre Christin's Thermometer * Jeanne Baret's Hat *Jeannette Piccard's Sandbag *J. Edgar Hoover's Tie *Jefferson Davis' Boots *Jefferson Randolph Smith's Soap Bar *Jeffrey Dahmer's Handkerchief *Jeffrey Dahmer's Pick-Up Sticks *Jemmy Hirst's Carriage Wheel *Jenny Lind's Stage Makeup *Jerome Monroe Smucker's Canning Jars *Jesse James' Saddle *Jesse James's Pistol *Jerry Garcia's Blackbulb * *Jerry Siegal's Sketchbook *Jesse Owen's Running Shoes *Jester's Mask *Jesus Christ's 3 Crucifixion Nails *Jesus Christ's Crown of Thorns *Jesus of Nazareth's Whip *Jet Engine from the Gimli Glider *Jet Glass Cicada Button *Jethro Tull's Hoe *Jeweled Scabbard of Sforza *Jiang Shufu’s Mandarin Square *Jim Davis' Pet Carrier *Jimi Hendrix's Bandana *Jimi Hendrix's Bong *Jimi Hendrix's Guitars * *Jimmie Rodger's Railbrake *Jimmy Durante's Cigar *Jimmy Gibb Jr's Stock Car *Jimmy Hoffa's Comb *Jim Jones’s Medical Needle *Jim Robinson's Army Bag *Jin Dynasty Chainwhip *Jingle Harness *J.M. Barrie’s Swiss Trychels *J. McCullough's Golf Ball *[[J.M.W. Turner's Rain, Steam and Speed-The Great Western Railway|J.M.W. Turner's Rain, Steam and Speed-The Great Western Railway]] (canon) *Joanna of Castile's Vase *Joan of Arc's Chain Mail *Joan of Arc's Helmet (canon) *Joe Girard’s Keys *Joel Brand's Playing Cards *Johann Georg Elser's Postcard *Johann Maelzel's Metronome * *Johann Rall's Poker Cards *Johann Tetzel's Indulgence *Johann Wolfgang von Goethe's Prism *Johannes Diderik van der Waals's Gloves *Johannes Gutenburg's Memory Paper (canon) *Johannes Gutenburg's Printing Press *Johannes Kepler's Telescope Lense *John A.F. Maitland's Musical Brainnumber (canon) *John A. Macready's Ray-Bans * *John Anthony Walker's Minox *John A. Roebling's Steel Cable *John Axon's Footplate *John Bardeen's Radio *John Brown's Body (canon) *John Brown's Machete *John Cabot's Map *John Carl Wilcke's Rug (canon) *John C. Koss SP3 Stereophones *John C. Lilly's Isolation Tank Valve *John Dalton's Weather Vane *John Dee's Golden Talisman *John Dee's Obsidian Crystal Ball *John Dee’s Seal of God *John DeLorean's Drawing Table *John Dillinger's Pistol (canon) *John D. Grady’s Satchel *John D. Rockefeller's Bible *John Dwight’s Hammer *John F. Kennedy's Coconut *John F. Kennedy's Presidential Limousine *John F. Kennedy's Tie Clip (canon) *John Flaxman's Casting Molds *John Gillespie Magee, Jr.'s Pen *John Hancock's Quill *John Harrison’s Longcase Clock *John Hawkwood’s Lance *John Hendrix's Bible *John Henry's Sledge Hammer *John H. Kellogg's Bowl *John H. Kellogg's Corn Flakes *John Holland, 2nd Duke of Exeter's Torture Rack *John Holmes Pump (canon) *John Howard Griffin's Bus Fare *John Hunter's Stitching Wire *John Hunter's Surgical Sutures *John Hunt's Knife *John Jervis’ Ship *John J. Pershing's Boots *John Kay's Needle *John Keat's Grecian Urn (canon) *John, King of England's Throne *John Langdon Down's Hat *John L. Sullivan's Boots *John Lennon's Glasses *John "Liver-Eating" Johnson's Axe *John Logie Baird's Scanning Disk * *John Macpherson's Ladle *John Malcom's Skin *John McEnroe's Tennis Racket (canon) *John Milner's Yellow '32 Ford Deuce Coupe *John Moore-Brabazon’s Waste Basket *Johnny Depp's Scissor Gloves *Johnny Smith's Steering Wheel *John Paul Jones's Sword *John Pemberton's Tasting Spoon *John Philip Sousa's Sousaphone *John Rambo's Composite Bow *John Rykener's Ring *John Shore's Tuning Fork *John Simon Ritchie's Padlock Necklace *John Smith of Jamestown's Sword *John Snow's Dot Map *John Snow’s Pump Handle *[[Sheet Music of Faerie's Aire and Death Waltz|Sheet Music of Faerie's Aire and Death Waltz]] *John Sutter's Pickaxe *John von Neumann's Abacus *John Walker's Walking Stick *John Wayne Gacy's Clown Painting (canon) *John Wayne Gacy's Rubber Nose *John Wesley Powell's Canoe *John Wesley Powell’s Canteen *John Wilkes Booth's Boot * *John Wilkes Booth Wanted Poster *John William Polidori's Bookcase *Johnny Appleseed's Tin Pot (canon) *Johnny Weismuller's Loincloth (canon) *Joker's BANG! Revolver *Jon Stewart's Tie *Jorge Luis Borges' Scrapbook *Jose Delgado's Transmitter *Josef Mengele's Medical Equipment *Josef Mengele's Scalpel *Joseph Ducreux's Cane *Joseph Dunninger's Pocket Watch *Joseph Dunningers’s Props *Joseph Force Crater's Gavel *Joseph Fourier's Pocket Knife *Joseph Goebbel's Radio *Joseph Jacquard's Analytical Loom *Joseph Kittinger's Parachute *Joseph McCarthy's List of Communists *Joseph-Michel Montgolfier's Wicker Basket *Joseph of Arimathea's Tomb Rock *Joseph of Cupertino's Medallion * *Joseph Pilate's Resistance Bands (canon) *Joseph Polchinski’s Billiard Ball *Joseph Stalin's Gold Star Medal (canon) *Joseph Stalin's Sleep Mask * *Joseph Valachi's '58 Chevrolet Impala *Josephus' Papyrus Papers *Joseph Wolpe's Glasses *Joshua's Trumpet * *Joshua Vicks's Original Batch of Vicks Vapor Rub *Josiah Wedgewood's Medallion *Jost Burgi's Armillary Sphere (canon) *J.R.R. Tolken's Ring *J. Templer's Wind-Up Tin Rooster (canon) *J.T. Saylors's Overalls *Juana the Mad of Castiles' Crown *Juan Pounce de Leon's Chalice *Juan Ponce de León's Helmet *Juan Seguin's Bandolier *Jubilee Grand Poker Chip * *Judah Loew ben Belazel's Amulet * *Judas Iscariot’s Thirty Silver Coins *Judson Laipply's Shoes *Jules Leotard's Trapeze Net *Jules Verne's Original Manuscripts *Julia Agrippa's Chalice *Julia Child's Apron * *Julia Child's Whisk *Julian Asher's Violin *Julian Assange’s Flash Drive *Julius Asclepiodotus’ Shield Boss *Julius Caesar's Wreath *Julius Wilbrand's Lab Coat Buttons (canon) *Jumper Cables *Junji Koyama’s Vegetables *Jürgen Wattenberg's Leather Provision Bag *Justin Bieber's Guitar *Justinian I's Chariot Wheel *Justus von Liebig's Mirror K *Ka'ahumanu's Lei Niho Palaoa * *Ka Statuette *Kadar's Mother's Cookbook (canon) *Kaldi's Goat Horn *Kamikaze Bi-Plane *Kamehameha's Hawaiian Lei * *Kamehameha's Tiki Idol * *Kanhaji Angre's Boots *Kanhaji Angre’s Pata *Kappa Bone *Karel Čapek's Ashtray *Karen Eiffel's Keyboard *Karen Silkwood's Purse *Karen Silkwood's Shower (canon) *Karl Benz's Toolbox *Karl Ferdinand Braun's Cathode Tube *Karl Heinrich Ulrichs' Hairclip *Karl Landsteiner’s Syringe *Karl Marx's Desk *Karl Nessler's Curling Iron *Karl Pilkington's Sleeping Bag *Karl Schwarzchild's Pocket Watch (canon) *Karl Wallenda's Tightrope *The Katanas of the 47 Ronin *Katia and Maurice Krafft’s Fire Retardant Suits *Katie’s Security Camera *Katniss Everdeen's Bow *Kaspar Hauser's Knife *Kay Kāvus's Throne *Keith Moon's Drumset *Kelly Monico's Samba Dress *Kenneth Lamar Noid's Pizza Box *Kerry King's B.C. Rich KKV Signature V Guitar *Kerry King's Guitar Pick *Kessler's Photograph *Kevin Antoine Dodson's Bandana *Kevin's Fedora *Key to Alhambra *Keys to the Tower of London *Key to Tutankhamun's Tomb (canon) *Khasekhemwy’s Scepter *Kikunae Ikeda's Beaker *Kimberly Wilkins' Bandana *Kim Jong-Il's Glasses *Kincaid Lantern *Kincaid Pickaxe *King Akhenaten's Crown *King Arthur's Dagger *King George III's Crown (canon) *King Huai of Chu’s Shou Jie *King James’ Bible *King Lear's Crown *King Midas' Scepter *King Solomon's Bottle of Black Glass *King Solomon's Ring *The Kitchen Sink * *Klaas Aperture (canon) *Klaus Nomi's Bowtie *Knecht Ruprecht's Bag of Ashes *Kodak Brownie Hawkeye Camera *Kōjin's Hearth Stone *Kon-Tiki *Kozyrev Mirror *Krampus' Birch Tree Branches *Kriangkrai Techamong’s Vacuum Cleaner Bag *Kublia Khan's Leather Belt *Kunihiko Asou's Camera Obscuras *Kunoichi Tanto *Kurt Vonnegut's Helmet *Kuzma Minin's Butcher Knife *Kyle MacDonald's Red Paperclip L *L. Ron Hubbard's "E-Meter" Electropsychometer * Lady Godiva's Saddle *Lady Jane Grey's Necklace *Lady Liberty Lighter (canon) *Lady Lovibond *Lady Macbeth's Candle *Laika's Harness *Lake Peigneur Diamond Drill Bit *Lambert Simnel's Leggings *Lamp from Chicago Pile-1 *Lampshade of Psychic Power (canon) *Lance Armstrong's Trek Bicycle *Lantern Corps Rings (canon) *Lantern from the Courrières Mine *Laozi's Calligraphy Brush *Lara Croft's Holdsters *Larry Walters' Lawn Chair *Lascaux Cave Paintings *The Last Straw (canon) *Laszlo Toth’s Hammer *Latasha Harlins' Two Dollar Bill *Lauging Baby's Highchair *Laughing Moai *Laundry Basket from 'The Merry Wives Of Windsor' *Laurel and Hardy’s Hats *Laurence Shirley's Noose *La Volpe's Cowl *Lawrence of Rome’s Gridiron *Lazarus of Bethany's Grave Clothes *Leatherface's Chainsaw *Leather Satchel *Lee Harvey Oswald's Rifle *Lee Harvey Oswald's Wedding Ring *Lee Morgan's Trumpet *Leena's Bed and Breakfast Painting * *Lee Travis' Fedora *Left 4 Dead Survivor Clothing *Left Handed Whopper Wrapper *Leg Lamp (canon) *Leif Ericson's Helmet *Lemuel Gulliver's Ship Wheel *Lenape Tribe's Cloak and Artifacts of Nature * *Leon Herrmann's Sword and Playing Cards (canon) *Leon Panetta's Projector * *Lenoard A. Funk Jr's Thompson Submachine Gun *Leonard Smith's TV (canon) *Leonardo da Vinci's Gargoyle * *Leonardo da Vinci's Notebook *Leonidas' Cestus *Leonid Telyatnikov's Firefighter Gloves *Leotard from the Cirque du Soleil *Leroy Brown's Coat *Levi Strauss's Original Pair of Jeans *Lewis Carroll's Looking Glass * * Li Bai’s Rosewood Wall Panels * Liberace's Candelabra *Liberty Bell Ruby *Licking Dog Collar *Li Ching-Yuen's Bowl *Life Replenishing Clock *Light Stone *Lighter *Lightning Treasure *Lillian Russell's Evening Gloves *Lily Tomlin's Rocking Chair *Lilo & Stitch Experiment Pod Container *Linda Lovelace's Bathing Suit *Ling Lun’s Bamboo Flute *Lin Zexu's Trunk *The Lion man of the Hohlenstein Stadel *Lippershey-Janssen Telescope *Lisa del Giocondo's Teeth *Liss Seltzer Bottle *Little Mac's Boxing Gloves *Little Match Girl's Box of Matches *Liu Ji’s Fire Lance *Liu Ziye's Tanto *Li Zicheng’s Shackles *Lizzie Borden's Dress *Lizzie Borden's Compact * *Lloyd Loar's Mandolin (canon) *Lloyd Olsen's Axe & Mike the Headless Chicken's Head *Locker 837 from Columbine High School *Lockheed SR-71 "Blackbird" *Locust-Summoning Dog Whistle * *Locusta’s Vials *Lon Chaney Jr.'s Make-up Kit *Lone Rangers Mask *Lonely Christmas Ornaments (canon) *Loki's Feather Cape *Lorand Eotvos' Balance Scales *Lord Alfred Tennyson's Cracked Mirror *Lord Byron’s Cloak *Lorena Bobbit's Knife (canon) *Lottery Ticket, Circa 1950s *Lottie Dod's Tennis Racket *Lotus Incense Burner * Louis I, Duke of Orléans' Torch *Louis XIV's Silverware Forks * *Louis Agassiz's Iron Auger *Louis-Napoleon Bonaparte III's Candelabras *Louis Braille's First Braille Book *Louis Braille's Leather Awl *Louis Chevrolet's Helmet *Louis Daguerre's Camera Obscura *Louis Essen's Alarm Clock *Louis Le Prince's Camera *Louis Le Prince’s Film Spools *Louis Pasteur's Beaker *Louis Pasteur's Gloves *Louis Pasteur's Milk Bottle (canon) *Louis Prang's Original Christmas Cards *Louis Slotin’s Screwdriver *Louis Vuitton's Suitcase *Louis XIV's Mirror *Louis XIV's Sundial *Louis XIV's Peg Solitaire *Louis Wain's Cat Collar *Loukas Notara's Turban *Lourdes, France Madonna Statue *Lou Reed's Record Player *Love-In-Idleness Flower *Love Potion no. 9 *L. Sprague de Camp's Theodolite *Lu Bu's Battle Armor *Lucius Apuleius' Pet Donkey Hoofs *Lucius Copelands’ Boiler *Lucius Tarquinius Superbus's Stick *Luck Altering Dice *Lucky’s Magical Charms *Lucky Strike Cigarette Tin *Lucrezia Borgia's Comb * *Lucy's Diamonds *Ludwig II of Bavaria's Cloak *Ludwig Mies van der Rohe's Drawing Board *Ludwig van Beethoven's Clock * *Lugh's Spear *Luigi Galvani's Bio-Electric Wires *Luigi Galvani's Electric Device *Luigi Galvani's Scalpel *Luigi Lucheni's Dagger *Luis María Mendía' Airplane *Lully's Staff *Lumiere Brother's Cinematograph * *Lycaon's Ladle M *The Maccabee's Menorah *Macbeth's Sword *MacGyver's Swiss Army Knife *Madame Alexe Popova's Tea Set *Madeleine L'Engle's Brooch *Madness-Inducing Chair (canon) *Maeda Toshiie’s Yari *Mafia Knuckle Dusters *Magdelaine Laframboise's Foxskin Shawl *Magician's Cotton Sheets *Magician's Cufflinks *Magic Sand *The Magna Carta *Magnetic Lion Head Ring *Magnifying Glass *Magnus Ver Magnusson's Belt *Maitreya's Purse *Majidae Mic *Ma Jun’s South Pointing Chariot *Malachite Ring *Malcolm Forbes Odometer *The Maltese Falcon (canon) *Manco Cápac's Storytelling Cuff Bracelet *Mansa Musa's Gold Bars *Mama Cass' Ham Sandwich *Manco Cápac's Staff *Man Ray's Camera * *Mandala Tapestry *Manfred von Richthofin's Triplane (canon) *Mangal Pandey’s Bullet Cartridges *Maori Warrior Masks *Marble Block from The Papal States *Marble Inscription from Mauslous' Tomb *Margaret Cavendish's Inkwell *Marina Raskova’s Polikarpov Po-2 *Marco Polo's Compass *Marco Polo's Chopsticks *Marcus Aurelius' Sword (canon) *Marcus Brutus' Dagger *Marcus Tullius Cicero's Ladle *Marie Antoinette's Guillotine Blade * *Marie Antoinette’s Cake Server *Marie-Jean-Leon Lucoq's Memento Mori *Margaret Devaney’s Pocketknife *Margaret Hamilton's Broomstick *Margaret Hughes' Stage Dress *Margaret Q. Adams’ Badge *Margaret Mitchell’s Manila Envelopes *Maria Montesori's Gloves *Marian Rejewski's Cards *The "Marie Celeste" *Marie Curie's Research Papers *Marie Curie's Silver Pendant *Marie Guichon's Red Hood *Marie Laveau's Crucifix (canon) *Marie Laveau's Voodoo Doll (canon) *Marie Tussaud's Wax *Marilyn Monroe's Hairbrush *Marina Raskova’s Polikarpov Po-2 *Marilyn vos Savant's Pen *Mark Allen Hicks' Nunchucks *Mark Antony's Roman Aquila *Mark Fischbach's Moustache *Mark Twain’s Fountain Pen *Marquis de Sade's Pillow *Mars' Ancile Buckler Shield *Marshall Fields' Chevrolet Impala *Marshall Ratliff's Santa Claus Suit *Martha Graham's Ballet Shoes *Martin A. Couney’s Baby Incubator *Martin Luther King Jr.'s Bible *Martin Luther King Jr.'s Handcuffs *Martin Luther King Jr.'s Shoes *Martin Luther's Cross *Martin Luther's Nails *Martino da Como's Crock Pot *Marty Cooper's Cellphone *Maruyama Ōkyo's Paintbrush *Marvin Heemeyer's Welding Helmet *Marvin Middlemark's Rabbit-Ears (canon) *Mary I of England's Crystal Vials *Mary I of England's Dress *Mary I of England's Tea Cup *Mary Ann Cotton's Apron *Mary Baker Eddy’s Bible *Mary Baker's Necklace *Mary Delany's Embroidery Samples *Mary Magdalene's Cross Pendent *Mary Mallon's Cleaver * *Mary Poppin's Traveling Bag * *Mary, Queen of Scott's Croquet Mallet (canon) *Mary Shelley's Box Desk *Mary Shelley's Glasses *Mary Shelly's Weathervane *Mary Somerville's Book *Mary Wortley Montagu's Floralistry Gloves *Mary Worth's Mirror *The Masakichi Statue *[[Masao Asano's Racing Car '' '42' ]] *Masco Brand Pocket Knife *The Mask *Mask of Anubis *Master Sword & Hylian Shield *Mata Hari's Stockings * *Matroshka Experiments Mannequin *Matt Smith's Bowtie *Mattel Blue Race Car Toy *Matthew Brady's Shoes * *Matthew C. Perry's Box *Matthew Henson’s Inuit Bird Carving *Matthew Walker's Rigging Rope *Matteo Bandello's Cross *Maui's Fishhook *Maurice de Sully's Three Gargoyle Statues *Maurice Koechlin's Original Eiffel Tower Model *Maurice Tillet's Trunks *Maurice Vermersch's Waffle Iron * *Maurice Ward’s Extruder *Mauro Dolce's Seismoloy Chart *Maya Angelou's Bell *Maya Angelou's Church Hat *Mayan Sacrificial Knife *Max Baer's Shorts (canon) *Max Keith's Test Bottle of Fanta *Max Page's Helmet *Max Schreck's Fake Teeth *Max Sievert's Brass Blow Torch *Max Wertgeimer's Zoetrope * *Maximilian Grabner's Jacks (canon) *Maxwell's Silver Hammer *Mayan Calander (canon) *M.C. Escher's Pen *M.C. Escher's Mirror Ball *M.E. Clifton James's Fake Military Uniform *Mehmed III's Silken Cord (canon) *Mel Brook's Hat *Mel Water's Shovel *Memorial Fresco of Hanno the Elephant *Memory-Living Victim Shoes *Mercy Brown’s Shawl *Meriwether Lewis' Bear Trap (canon) *Merry Man Dagger *Meshach Browning’s Turkey Quill *Mesopotamian Bronze Stele * *Metacomet's War Bonnet *Metal Bending Blacksmith Gloves *Metal Lunchbox *Metal Ram's Head Drawer Handle *Metal Rooster Statue *Metal Whistling Top *Meteor Fragment *Methuselah's Shawl *Meyer Lansky's Desk Fan (canon) *"Miami Zombie" Rudy Eugene's Bible *Michael Bay's Leather Jacket *[[Michael Crichton's Rough Draft of ''Jurassic Park]] *Michael Durant's Dogtags *Michael Ende's Volume *Michael Fagan's T-Shirt *Michael Faraday's Balloons *Michael Faraday's Horseshoe Magnets *Michael Faraday's Magnets *Michael Jackson's Glove *Michael Jackson's Red-and-Black Jacket *Micheal Keaton's "Beetlejuice" Makeup *Michael Larson's Watch *Michael Malloy's Scarf *Michael Meyer's Kitchen Knife *Michael Servetus' Parchment *Michael P. Murphy's Tactical Radio *Michelangelo's Brushes *Michelangelo's Poems *Michel de Montaigne's Desk *[[Michel de Montaigne's Original Copy of Essays|Michel de Montaigne's Original Copy of Essays]] *Michel Lotito's Mineral Oil *Michiel de Ruyter's Crest *Michigan Highway 185 Highway Shield *Michonne's Katana *Mictlantecuhtli Statue *Midori Naka's Kimono *Miguel de Cervantes' Windmill * *Mika Jenkin's Sword and Scabbard *Mike Rowe's Ballcap *Mikhail Britnev's Journal *Miles Davis' First Trumpet * *Milk Drinking Hindu Statues *Minamoto no Yoritomo's Katana *Minecraft Creeper Wind-Up Toy *Ming Vase *Minoan Trident * *Minoru Yamasaki's Model of the World Trade Center *Mirin Dajo's Rib Bone *Mirrors from the Luxor Hotel *Mischievous Salt Shaker *Missile from the Zone of Silence *Miss Van's Gas Mask *Mitch Hedberg's Glasses *Mithridates VI of Pontus' Cup *Miyamoto Musashi’s Bokken *Miyata Unicycle *M.K. "Mahatma" Ghandi's Dhoti * *M.K. "Mahatma" Ghandi's Glasses (canon) *M.K. "Mahatma" Ghandi's Sandals (canon) *M.K. "Mahatma" Ghandi's Spinning Wheel (canon) *Mohamed Bouazizi's Gas Can *Molotovs from Stalingrad *Mona Lisa's Wooden Teeth (canon) *Mongol General's Shortbows *Mongol Paiza *"Monkey" Typewriter *Monopoly Board from the Great Train Robbery *Montgolfier Brothers' Sackcloth *Mordecai Kaplan's Torah *Morgan Spurlock's Belt *Moriz Gottschalk's Fairy-Castle Dollhouse (canon) *Moses Quinby's Bee Smoker *Moses' Staff *Morphers *Mother Shipton's Tarot Cards * *Mother Teresa's Rosary *Mound Builder Hoe *Movie Projector from the Berlin Wintergarten Theatre *Moysan of Blois' Miniature Skull Clock (canon) *Mr. Bean's Teddy Bear *Mr. Freeze's Freeze Gun *Mr. Mental and Coco's Fezzes * *Mrs. Pac-Man's Bow *Mr. Creosote's Tie *Muhammad Ali's Boxing Gloves * *Muhammad's Ghutrah *Mummification Linen *Muhammad ibn Zakariya al-Razi's Mortar & Pestle *Murderous Car Headlights *The Murder Weapons from Grigori Rasputin's Assassination *Murray Ball's Electric Fence *Murray Becker's Camera *Musician's Fiddle *Musō Soseki's Bamboo Brush Cup *Mutsuhiro Watanabe's Sword *Myrrha's Noose *Myron of Eleutherae's Bronze Discobolus Discus *Myrtle's Plantation Mirror N *Nacy Jean Costigan's Rubber Ball * Naga Morsarang Buffalo Horn *Nails from the Crucifixion of St. Peter *Nain Singh Rawat’s Prayer Wheel *Nam Seok Byun’s Stone *Nancy Etticoat's Candle *Napoleon Bonaparte's Hat (canon) *Napoleon Bonaparte's Pocket Watch *Napoleon Bonaparte's Violin * *Nangkao’s Money Purse *Nathan Coker's Apron *Nathan Hale's Noose *Nathan J. Barnatt's Shoes *Nathuram Godse's Pistol *Natinim Wooden Wedding Band * *Narcissus' Hand Mirror *Narcissus' Pond Water *Nat Turner's Knife *Naughty/Nice List *Nautical Homing Buoy *Nauvoo Temple Sunstone *Navajo Dream Catcher *Necklace of Montezuma *Ned Kelly's Plate Armor *Ned Kelly's Revolving Rifle *Neil Harbisson's Eyeborg *Neil Patrick Harris' Handheld Microphone *Neith's Loom *Nellie Bly's Clock *Nelson Mandela's Bandages *Nelson Mandela's Rugby Jersey *Nereus' Walking Stick *NERF Recon Prototype *Nero's Lyre * *NES Zapper *NES Super Scope *Never-Fitting Fedora (canon) *New Year's Noise Makers * *New York City Fireman Boots *New York City News Microphone *New York City WABC Record Playing Equipment *Niall Ó Glacáin's Plague Doctor Coat *Niccolo Machiavelli's Chains *Nicholas Flamel's Cauldron *Nicholas of Cologne's Bell *Nicholas Owen’s Mallet and Chisel *Nicolas Appert’s First Can *Nicolau Coelho's Original Chart of Brazil *Nicolaus Copernicus' Armillary *Nicolaus Copernicus' Planetary Models *Niels Finsen's Lighter *Night Fury Scale *Nikita Zotov’s Alphabet Book *Nikolai Fyodorovich Fyodorov's Memento Mori * Nikolai Nikolaevich Konstantinov's Cat Collar *Nikolai Yezhov's Final Photograph with Joseph Stalin *Nina Kulagina's Cage *Ninigi-no-Mikoto's Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi *Ninigi-no-Mikoto's Yata no Kagami (Mirror of Truth) *Nipsey Russell’s Buzzer *Nisqually Totem Pole (canon) *Noah Brannen's Desk Fan *Non-Exploding Hand Grenade (canon) *Nordic Rune Stone *Norge Porthole * *Norman Babcock's Hoodie *Norman Collin's Tattoo Gun *Norman Foster's Blueprints *Norman Rockwell’s Pipe *Norman Selfe's Pot Boiler *North Pole Sign *Norwegian Icebox *Nostradamus's Cherry Jam *NYPD Mug Shot Polariod O *Oak Tree *Oaxaca Pinata (canon) *Oda Nobunaga's Tabi Sandals *Oddjob’s Bowler Hat *Odysseus’ Bag *Ogier The Dane's Shield *Ogmios' Curse Tablet *O. H. Kahn's Piggy Bank (canon) *O.J. Simpson's Ford Bronco *"The Old Man and the Sea" *Old Mose *Ole Kirk Christensen’s Wooden Blocks *Oliver Addams' Locket *Oliver Cromwell's Armor Breastplate *Oliver Cromwell's Chess Set *Oliver LeVasseur's Sword *Oliver Sack's Record Player * *Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr.’s Stereoscope *Oliver Winchester's Rifle *Olmec from "Legends of the Hidden Temple" *Olympus SP 320 Camera *Omphalos Stone *The One the Got Away (canon) *One World Futbol *Opchanacanough's Bow *Orested's Compass *Orca-Angering Spatula *Orient Express Railroad Tie *Original 8 Ball *Original Battleship *Original Blue Star Lick and Stick Tattoo *Original Bok Choy Boys *Original Bouncy Ball * *Original Box of Candy Canes *Original Bricks of the Kaaba *Original Can of Red Herrings (canon) *Original Can of Worms (canon) *Original Conch Shell *Original Copy of "A Christmas Carol" *Original Copy of "I, Libertine" *Original copy of "Sexual Healing" *Original Copy of "The Jungle" *Original Cover of "The Book of Kells" *Original D&D Dice and Game Board *Original "Don't Tread on Me" Flag *Original Dolls of Mr. Punch and Judy *Original Dorchester Pot *Original Empire State Building Spire *Original Film Reel of "Dating the Enemy" *Original Gatling Gun *Original Ginsu Knife Set (canon) *Original Howdy Doody Marionette *Original Iron Pillar of Delhi *Original "Jaws" Poster *Original "Just Dance" Neon Gloves *Original "Knock-knock" Joke Door Knocker *Original LEGO Bricks *The Original Machus Red Fox *Original Mistletoe (canon) *Original MP 42 *Original "Original" Ray's Pizza (canon) *Original Papyrus "Tale of the Doomed Prince" *Original Pendants of Life *Original Recording of 'Pelo Telefono' *Original Recording of 'Superstition' by Stevie Wonder *Original 'Route 66' Sign *Original Rugby World Cup *[[The Original Scroll of On the Road by Jack Kerouac|Original Scroll of On the Road by Jack Kerouac]] *Original Seven League Boots *Original Silver Screen *Original Silver Snake T-Shirts *Original Slinky *Original Swear Jar *Original Tape of "A Charlie Brown Christmas" *The Original Terracotta Army *Original TGC Edition of Exodia *Original Teflon-coated Pan *Original Thneed *Original Wind and Fire Wheels *Original Works of Toriyama Sekien *Ouroboros Wooden Ring *Orpheus' Lyre *Orson Welles's Microphone *Orville Wright's Aviator Goggles * *Orville Wright's Bicycle *Osama Bin Laden's Shell Casings *Osborne Reynolds' Attire *Oscar Hedstrom’s Gear Shift *Oscar Reutersvärd’s Möbius Strip *Osiris' Flail *Osman Ali Khan's Gold Scales *Osman Hamdi Bey’s Embalming Fluid *Otis Barton's Bathysphere *Otto Frank's Star of David *Otto Lilienthal's Hang-Glider *Otto von Guericke’s Magdeburg Hemispheres *O-yoroi Armor *Owain Glyndwr's Surcoat *Ozzy Osbourne's Amp (canon) P *Pablo Picasso's Chisel *Pacal the Great's Sarcophagus *Pachycrocuta Jawbone * *Paddy Barrie’s Stove and Brushes *Padlock Charm *Paintbrush from a Radium Watch Factory *Palkia's Pearl *Pamela L. Traver's Umbrella *Pancho Villa's Boots * *Pandora's Box * *Pan Twardowski's Mirror *Paracelsus' Medicine Bag *Paris' Bow *Parmenides of Elea's Tunic *Paschal Beverly Randolph's Crystal Ball *Patsy Ann Campbell's Tanning Bed *Patty Hearst's M1 Carbine *Patrick Henry's Letter Opener *Paul Bunyan's Axe (canon) *Paul Broca's Surgical Scissors *Paul Ekman's Nesting Dolls *Paul Morphy's Chess Piece *Paul Revere's Lantern (canon) *Paul Rusesabagina's Telephone *Paul Tibbet's Binoculars * *Paul Vasquez's Camera *Pax's Cornucopia *P-body Android Test Subject *Pearl Harbor Tool Box *Pearl Hart's Stolen Stagecoach *Pearl of Wisdom * *The Pearl of the World *Pedro Álvares Cabral's Naval Map *Pellegrino Ernetti's Chronovisor *Pencil Sharpener (canon) *Penetrating Cake Tester *Penguin's Hat and Umbrella (canon) *Pepsi Bottle and Cap *Perceval Camper Carbon Fiber Knife *Percival's Grail Sword *Percy Spencer's Microwave Oven *Perdita's Fardel *Père Fouettard's Whip *Perk-a-Cola Machines *Perpetually Burning Torch *Persephone's Pomegranate Seeds *Persian Amulet *Persian Spear *Perun's Axe *Peter Carl Faberge's Caliper *Pete Conrad's Space Boots *Peter III of Russia's Toy Soldiers *Peter Abelard's Letter Stamp *Peter Henlein's Nuremberg Egg (canon) *Peter Laurie's Eyeglasses *Peter Pan's Tunic *Peter Piper's Jar of Pickled Peppers *Peter Stumpp's Wolf Skin *Peter the Great's Cape *Peter Tripp’s Glass Booth *Phalaris' Brazen Bull *Phan Đình Phùng's Mandarin Square *Phar Lap’s Blinders *Phineas Gage's Tamping Iron *Phidias' Hammer and Chisel *Phil Connor's News Camera *Philibert Aspairt's Chartreuse-Glass Googles (canon) *Philipe Pinel's Quill Pen *Phillip James' Riata *Philip K. Dick's I Ching *Philip K. Dick's Journal *Philip Van Doren Stern's Upholstery Brush * *Philosopher's Stone * *Philo Farnsworth's Alpha-Wave Form Sender (canon) *Phone Booth from the Mojave Desert *The Phoenix * *Phoenix Wright's Magatama *Pickens County Courthouse Window *Pickled Dragon *Piece of Halley's Comet (canon) *Piece of the Antikythera Mechanism *Pieces of Yolanda Saldivar's Gun *Pied Piper's Flute (canon) *Pier Gerlofs Donia's Compass *Pierre-Auguste Renoir's Easel (canon) *Pierre-Auguste Renoir's'' Two Girls Playing the Piano'' (canon) *Pierre Charles L'Enfant's Compass *Pierre le Grand's Gallons *Pierre-Simon Laplace's Telescope (canon) *Pike Carousel Horse *Pike River Mine Hardhat *Pilot Episode of 'America's Funniest Home Videos' *Piltdown Man Skull *Pimp Cane *Pink Floyd's Remaster of 'Another Brick in the Wall' *Pinto Colvig's Clown Shoes and Nose *Pipe from the Children’s Crusades *Pipe Organ from Diana's Funeral *[[Pistol from the USS Maine]] *Pius Device (canon) *Plaek Phibunsongkhram’s Niello Scarf Clip *Plane Sabotaging Oil Can *Plaque from the Kunta Kinte Memorial *Plastic Mannequin Arm *Plinko Board & Chips *Pliny the Elder's Scroll * *Plutus's Key *Pocketknife from the Isabella Stewart Gardner Museum Art Theft *Poe Toaster's Roses and Cognac *Poké Ball *Polde Bibič's Tree Leaves *Pol Pot's Punji Sticks *'Polybius' Arcade Cabinet *Polybius' Scytale *Pompeii Amphora * *Pompeii Pithos *Pompey the Great's Shield *Ponce de Leon's Cloth *Pony Express Mail Bag *Pontiac Firebird Trans Am 1976 *Pont-Saint-Esprit Bread Knife *Pony Express Messanger Bags *Pope Clement VI’s Papal Bulls *Pope Clement VII’s Zucchetto *Pope John Paul II's Assassination Bullet *Pope John Paul II's Papal Tiara *Pope Leo XIII's Rosary *Pope Urban II's Robe *Pope Urban II's Stole Vestment *Poppa Neutrino's Oar *Portal Gun *Portobello Pin-Cushion *Portraits Used in The Original Production of Ruddigore *Potatoes from the Great Irish Famine *Pots from the Hanging Gardens of Babylon *Prehistoric Plant Pollen (canon) *Preston Brooks' Cane *Preserved Hardtack from the Civil War *Preserved Head of Medusa *Preserved Shark Fin *Primo Levi's Scarf * *Primordial Tar from Pitch Lake, Trinidad * *Prince Hussain's Flying Carpet (canon) *Princes in the Tower's Red Rose Petal *Prince's Keyboard *Princess Kaguya's Bamboo Chute *Procrustean Bed (canon) *Professor Layton's Hat *Prokop Diviš' Cross *Prokop Diviš' Cross *Prop Bomb from the Batman Series *Propellers from the Spirit of St. Louis *Protective Safe Deposit Box *Prototype NERF Maverick *Prudence Laverlong's China Dolls (canon) *Pryderi's Golden Bowl *PS3 Wireless Controller *Psy's Tuxedo Jacket *P.T. Barnum's Spinning Top * *P.T. Barnum's Top Hat and Cane *P. T. Selbit's Box and Saw *P. T. Selbit's Cheese Wheel *Ptolemy's Refracting Mirror Lens *Puckle Gun *Pulley Block form the Mary Celeste * *Pwyll's Bag *Pykrete Destroyer *Pyotr Potemkin’s Bed *Pyrrhus of Epirus' Helmet *Pytheas' Tin Ingots *Pythia's Tripod Q *QI Klaxon *Qin Shi Huang's Mallet * *Qin Shi Huang's Mian Liu *Qing Dynasty Vase (canon) *Queen Victoria's Wedding Cake * *Queen Tiye's Bones *Queen Tiy's Honey Jar *Qu Yuan's Scroll R *Ra's Crook and Flail *Ra's Solar Barge *Rachel Carson's Boots *Rachael Pratt's Shrapnel *Radioactive Box of Twinkies *Raggedy Ann and Andy *Raijin's Drum *Rainbow Serpent Scale *Rainer Maria Rilke's Bust of Apollo *Rake *Ralph H. Baer's Original Simon *Ralph Kramden's Bowling Ball (canon) *Ralph Waldo Emerson's Trowel *Ramesses I's Headdress *Ramesses I's Medallions *Ramesses II’s Tankard *Randy Gardner's Coffee Mug *Raphael's Canvas *Raspberry Beret *Ration Tin from the Grande Armee *Raven Feather *Rawlings Leather Football Helmet *Ray Charles Sunglasses *Ray Harryhausen Model Collection *Raymond Chandler's Pipe *Raymond Kaskey's Portlandia *Raymond Loewy’s Bus Model *Raymond Loewy’s Pencil Sharpener *Ray Price’s Wheelie Bar *R. Budd Dwyer's Manila Envelope *RC Racing Car * *Reanimating Shrunken Head (canon) *Reception Bell from the Hotel California *Recording of the Max Headroom Broadcast Intrusion *Red Adair’s Hardhat *Red Clown Nose *Red Fire Ball * *[[Red Flag from the Potemkin]] *Red Forest Flute *Red Monogrammed Tie *Red Orb *Red Velvet Swing (canon) *Reflective Beach Umbrella *Reginald Fessenden's Radio *Remati Shackle * *Rembrandt Harmenszoon van Rijn's Picture Frame * *René Descartes' Drafting Quill *Renee Shin-Yi Chen's Porcelain Baby Doll (canon) *René Magritte's Pipe and Bowler Hat *Ren Statuette *Reusable Christmas Cracker *Reusable Neutron Bomb (canon) *Reusable Pigeon Bomb *Reviving Pacemaker *Rhett and Link's Clothes Rack *R. H. Macy’s Clothes Hanger *Rhodes Marble Bowl * *Ricardo Setaro's Radio (canon) *Richard Chase's Steak Knife *Richard E. Byrd's Smoking Pipe * *Richard F. Gordon Jr's Spacesuit Helmet *Richard Granger's Cigar Box *Richard Granger's Glove *Richard Granger's Knife *Richard Granger's Pistol *Richard Granger's Whip *Richard III's Crown *Richard Kuklinski's Freezer *Richard the Lion-hearted's Armor (canon) *Richard Nixon's Shoes * *Richard O'Brien's Stockings *Richard Owens' Bayonet *Richard Trevithick's Iron Rails *Richard Wetherill's Cattle Brander *Richtofen's Wunderwaffen *Rick Grimes's Colt Python *Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus Band Instruments *Ring of Gyges *Rin Tin Tin's Leash *Rip Taylor's Confetti Cannon *Rita Hayworth's Nightgown *Riverton Maximum Security Prison Quartz Mine * *R.K. Wilson's Camera *R. L. Stine's Library Card *RMS Olympic (canon) *RMS Titanic Coal Room Spun Handle *Roald Amundsen's Steering Wheel *Roanoke Colony Mortar and Pestle *Roanoke Knife *Robert the Bruce's Tartan (canon) *Robert Bullock's Gavel *Robert Crisp's Cricket Bat *Robert E. Lee's Saddlebag *Robert Ettinger's Metre Ruler *Robert Falcon Scott's Goggles *Robert Frost's Globe *Robert Frost's Pitchfork *Robert Frost's Stone Wall *Robert Hanssen's Palm III PDA *Robert Hooke's Mirrors *Robert Johnson's Guitar *Robert Joseph White's Pipe *Robert Louis Stevenson's Bookends * *Robert Oppenheimer's Desk Lamp *Robert Ripley's Safari Hat *Robert R. Montgomery's Flyswatter *Robert Shields’ Typewriter *Robert de Shurland's Horse Skull *Robert Spring's Sleeve Button *Robert Stroud's Canary Cage *Robert the Doll *Robert Wadlow's Shoes *Robin Hood's Arrow *Robin Hood's Cap *Robin WIlliams' Bicycle *Robot Matchbox * *Rodney King's Tool Belt *Rodney Wood's Propane Heater *Rod of Asclepius (canon) *Rod Serling's Cigarette Case *Roger Bacon's Magnifying Glass *Roger Bacon's Robe Belt * Roger Ebert's DVD Player *Roger Federer's Tennis Racket *Roger Nowell's Wig *Roger Patterson's Film Camera *Roll of Pennies *Rollie Free’s Showercap and Speedo *Roman Flagrum *Roman Scales *Romano Cattaneo's Alfa Romeo Spider (canon) *Romulus and Remus' Shepard Staff *Ronald Reagan's Jelly Beans (canon) *Ronald Reagan’s Swim Trunks *Rosa Parks' Bus Seat *Roseland Ballroom Marquee (canon) *Rosemary's Baby Carriage (canon) *The Rosetta Stone (canon) *Rosie the Riveter's Rivet Gun *Ross Bagdasarian Sr.'s Witch Doctor Mask *Round Table of King Arthur * *Roy Chapman Andrews’ Dinosaur Egg *Roy & Elise Olmstead's Radio Equipment *Roy Fransen's Diving Board (canon) *Roy Sullivan's Hat *Rubble from Sodom and Gomorrah *Rubble from the North Tower *Rube Goldberg's Styling Pencil *Rube Goldberg's Wire Collection (canon) *Rubik's Cube *Ruby Slippers (canon) *Rudolph's Nose * *Rudolf Koch's Font Design Papers *Rudolph Valentino's Cigarette (canon) *Rudyard Kipling's Rickshaw *Ruins from the city of Atlantis *Rumpelstiltskin (canon) *Rumpelstiltskin's Spinning Wheel *Rush Limbaugh's Microphone *Russian Nesting Doll (canon) *Russian Sleep Experiment Gas Tanks *Ruth Belville's Pocket Watch *Ruth Graves Wakefield's Baking Sheet *RWC 2011 Finals Ball S *Saburo Miyakawa's Hachimaki (canon) *Sacagawea's Indian Peace Medal *Sacred Papyri of Seleucia (canon) *Sadhu Fingernails *Saint Cuthbert's Chapel Gargoyle (canon) *Saint George's Ring *Saint George's Lance and Shield *Saint James' Fuller's Club *Saint Jude's Carpenter's Rule *Saint Jerome's Lion Claw Thorn *Saint Lucia's Skull *Saint Matthew's Tax Lodger *Saint Matthias' Axe *Saint Nicholas' Gift Bag *Saint Nicholas' Three Stockings *Saint Patrick's Bell *Saint Paul's Cross-Hilted Sword *Saint Paul's Letter *Saint Peter's 2 Keys *Saint Peter's Sword *Saint Philip's Basket *Saint Sebation's Arrow *Saint Simon's Saw *Saint Thomas' Carpentry Square *Saint Valentine's Amethyst Ring *Sakyo Komatsu's Typewriter Ink Ribbon *Saleh's Camel Bone *Salem Witch Trials Gavel *Salem Saberhagen Animatron *Sallah, the Soothsaying Sultan * *Sally Tompkins' Medical Kit *Salmaan Taseer's Glasses *Salvador Dali’s Cane *Salvador Dali's Moustache Wax *Salvador Dali's Paintbrush *Salvation Army Bell *Salzburg Marionette Theater Marionette *Samantha Smith's Cap *Sam Sheppard's Wrestling Boots *Samson's Jawbone (canon) *Samuel Allison's Dark Tinted Goggles *Samuel Clemens' Riverboat Whistle *Samuel Colt's Gun Barrel *Samuel Pepy's Monocle *Samuel Pepys' Wheel of Parmesan Cheese *Samuel Taylor Coleridge's Fishing Net * *Samuel Ruben’s Batteries *Samus Aran's Armor *Sandbags from the Great Mississippi Flood of 1927 *The Sanderson Sisters' Black Flame Candle *Sands of Iwo Jima (canon) *Sands from Normandy *Sandstone Bricks from the Pyramid of Giza *Santiago Ramon y Cajal's Microscope *Santorini Event Pumice Stone *Sapphires of Vali *Sarah Bernhardt's Evening Gloves *Sarah Osbourne's Dress *Saraswati’s Veena *Sargon the Great's Mirrors * *Saturn V *Saxon Yule Log (canon) *Sburb Beta Disks *Scallop Shell of Zebedee *Scarab of Imhotep * *Schaefer Beer Tray *Scheherazede's Bracelet *Schrodinger's Cat *Schwinn Exercise Bike *Scorpion's Ropedart *Scott Joplin's Cigarette Case * *Scott Joplin's Piano * *Scroll of Qi *[[The Sea Cat]] *Searchlight from Alcatraz *Seaweed Stone Ball *Second Chance Heroes Artifacts *Secretariat's Horseshoes *Sedna's Seashell *Seductive Spectacles *SEES's Evokers *Selene's Tiara *Self-Answering Rotary Phone *Serial Killer Hook *Sergeant Stubby's Coat *Sergei Prokofiev's Chess Board *[[Sergio Corbucci's Personal Script of Django]] *Seth MacFarlane's "Family Guy" Concept Art *Seti I's Obelisk *Severus of Athens' Cronus Ring *Shah Jahan’s Peacock Throne *Shah Jahan's Taj Mahal Spire *Shaista Khan’s Sash *Shards of the Cross of St. Andrew *Shaka Zulu's Bongo Drums *Shaka Zulu's War Mask *Shamu's Tank *Shang Rang's Army Shield *Sharbat Gula's Shawl *Shard from the Lens of the Lighthouse of Alexandria * *Sharkeisha's Winter Hat *Sharpie Permanent Marker *Sheldon Silverstein's Shaving Razor *Shell Fragment from the V-1 Doodlebug *Sher Shah Suri's Helmet *Sheut Statuette *Shield from the Battle of Thermopylae *Shigechiyo Izumi's Kimono *Shigeru Miyamoto's Keyboard *Shiro Ishii's Medal * *Shirt of Nessus *Shivaji’s Bagh Naka *Shizou Kakutani's Geometry Set (canon) *Shoes from the Tank Man *Shoici Yokoi's Uniform *Shō Shin's Tonfa *Shotaro Ishinomori's Pen and Sketch Pad *Shower Head from "Psycho" (canon) *Shylock's Coin Purse *Siberian Jukebox *Siberian Mammoth Tusk *Sigismund I the Old’s Tankard *Sigmund Freud's Cigar (canon) *Sigmund Freud's Mantle Clock * *Sigmund Freud's Marble Tablet *Sigyn’s Bowl *Silap Inua Totem *Silene stenophylla *Silk Sash of Mulan *Silver Bracelet * *Silver Bullet *Silver Cross Tavern Barrels *Silver Necklace from the Atacama Desert Mines * *Silverpilen *Silver Transmuting Goblet *Silver Wing *Siméon Bourgeois' Torpedo Shells *Simo Häyhä's Rifle *Simon Tookoome's Bullwhip *Simonides of Ceos' Tally Stick *Sinclair Lewis' Desk *"Singin' in the Rain" Umbrellas *The Singing Bone *Sinon's Helmet *Sir Gawain's Jousting Helmet (canon) *Sir Godfrey Newbold Hounsfield's Prototype EMT Scanner *Sir Mix-A-Lot's Bling Ring *Sir William Cornwallis Harris' Epaulettes *Siren Rock Pendent *Sister Parish's Rose Brooch *Sitting Bull's Riding Blanket * *Skanderberg's Helmet *Skeleton Key *Ski Gloves *Slava Raškaj’s Alabaster Owl Carving *The Slayer's Scythe *Sledge Hammer from the Ohio State Prison Fire *Slender Suit *Slue-Foot Sue's Bustle *Smenkhkare's Coffin *Smiling Dog Photograph *Smokey Yunick's Cowboy Hat *Smoking Railroad Spikes * *Sneezing Panda Video Camera *Snow White's Apple *Snow White's Mirror *Sobriety Coin *Soccer Ball from the Death Match *Sock Sowachowski's Hat *Socrates' Cup (canon) *Socrates' Toga *Sodom and Gomorrah Salt Mask * *Sogdianus' Scimitar *Solac Electric Toaster *Soldier of Fortune's Cloth Cap *Solomon W. Golomb's Polyominoes *Sonman Mine Pickaxe *Sopdet's Star *Sophie Blanchard's Costume *Sophie Lyons's White Gloves *Soul Dew *Souvenir Ashtray (canon) *''SpaceShipOne '' *The Spaghetti Tree *Spanish Flag from the Battle of Rocroi *Spartan Armor * *Spartacus' Armor *Sparticus' Retiarius * *Special Order 191 Cigars *Speed-Reading Lamp (canon) *Sphinx's Gear *Spiked Torture Mask (canon) *Spindle from the Duke of Exeter's Daughter Torture Rack (canon) *Spine of the Saracen * *Spoon from Al Capone's Soup Kitchen *Spirit Tablets from the Boxer Rebellion *Spriggan Wings *Spring-Heeled Jack's Boots *Srinivasa Ramanujan's Stick *SS Violet, Griffon *Stack of 12 Cans of Campbell’s Soup (canon) *Stadium Seats from the 1896 Olympics *Staff of Moses *Stage Door from CBGB's (canon) *"Stagecoach" Mary Fields S&W .38 "Lemon Squeezer" *Stairway B Railing *Stamata Revithi's Document *Stanley Kramer's Film Reel *Stan Rogers's Wedding Ring *Star Jelly *S.T.A.R.S. Samurai Edge Pistol *State vs Bonner Cap Gun *Statues of Castor and Pollux (canon) *Statue of Euryale *Statue of St. Bartholomew *Statues from the Mausoleum of Halicarnassus *Statues of Zeus and Hera * *Steel Girders From Warehouse 12 *Stephen Wiltshire's Pen *Steve Bolander's '58 Chevy Impala * Steve Clemente's Knife Box *Steve Jobs' Hard-Drive *Steve Kordek's Pinball Machine *Steve McQueen's 650cc Triumph TR6 Trophy Motorcycle (canon) *Steven Hawking's Wheelchair *Steven Spielberg's Clapper Board *Sticky String * *Stingy Jack's Turnip Lantern *Stingray Barb *The St. Lawrence Memorial Medallion *St. Stephen's Church Weather Vane *Stolen Arm of Shiva *Stone from Stonehenge (canon) *Stone from the "Wailing Wall" *Stones from The Dancing Plague of 1518 *Stones from the Flims Rockslide *Stone of Destiny *Stone of Truth *Stonewall Jackson's Piece of Shrapnel *Storage Door Knob *Stormtrooper E-11 Blaster Rifle *Straightjacket from St. Mary of Bethlehem Asylum *The Straw that Broke the Camel's Back (canon) *Studio 54 Disco Ball * *Stuffed Rat *Stuffed Speckled Chachalaca *St. Valentine's Day Massacre M1 Thompson *Subtle Knife *Sucellus' Hammer *Sugar Ray Robinson's Pillow *Sugar Skull *Sulla's Grass Crown *Summer Camp Inflatable Mattress *Sunbeam Mix Master *Sunrise High Sierra Camp Hat *Sun Tzu's Dao Sword *Sun Tzu's "The Art of War" *Superman's Suit *Supermarket Sweep Shopping Carts *Susan Hayward's Silk Dress *Susanoo's Totsuka-no-Tsurugi (Sword of Strength) *Su Song's Armillary Sphere *Suzanne Oldsworth's Silver Thimble (canon) *Svante Arrhenius’ Gloves *Svetlana Pankratova's Shoes *Sweeny Todd's Barber Shop Razor *Swiss Miss-Hap Mug (canon) *The Sword in the Stone *Sword of Apostle Simon Peter *Sword of Damocles * Sydney Newman's Rotary Phone *Sylvanus Morley's Pith Helmet *Sylvester Graham's Original Graham Crackers *Sylvia Browne's Pearl Earrings *Sylvia Plath's Typewriter * T *TableTop Fiasco Dice *Tactical Soccer Ball (canon) *Tails Doll *Tai Situ Changchub Gyaltsen‘s Hand Prayer Wheel *Takeda Shingen’s War Fan *Tallulah Bankhead's Bentley *Tamaya Fireworks from the 1843 Sumidagawa Festival *Tanaka Tadayoshi's Iron Snake *Tangram Set of Captain Donnaldson *Tanto Blade Set (canon) *Taoist Monk Gunpowder *Taranis' Wheel *Tarnhelm *Tarrare's Wooden Box *Tay Zonday's Microphone *T. B. Beet's Bullet *Tea Box from the Boston Tea Party *Teamaster's Teapot *Techno Viking's Watter Bottle *Ted Bundy's Bracelet *Ted Kaczynski's Typewriter *Ted Longshaw's AA Batteries *Ted Williams' Cardboard Sign *T.E. Lawrence's Motorcycle *T.E. Lawrence's Thawb Robe *Telegraph from Oman * *Teleporting Rabbit Tail *Teles’ Lyre *Temperature Sensitive Silver Sugar Tongs *Teressa Bellissimo's Platter *Terri-Jean Bedford's Leather Bondage Straps *Terry Pratchett's Trunk *Terror Mask *TF2 Artifacts *Thaddeus Cahill's Teleharmonium Keyboard (canon) *Thai Ngoc's Pillow *The Cottingley Fairies *Theodore Roosevelt's Bullet *Theodore Roosevelt's Hunting Rifle *Themistocles' Ostracon *Theodore Roosevelt's Glasses *Theodore Roosevelt's Teddy Bear (canon) *Theodor Seuss Geisel's Typewriter Keys *Theodor Seuss Geisel's Grinch Santa Hat *Theodor Seuss Geisel's Reindeer Antlers *Theodosius I's Second Obelisk *Thelonious Monk's Hatstand *Theophilus of Adana's Contract *Theophilus of Adana's Contract Seal *Theodosius of Bathynia's Sundial (canon) *Theophilus Carter's Alarm Clock *Thespis' Robes *Thetis' Necklace *"The Thing" Transmitter *Thomas Allbutt's Thermometer *Thomas Anstey Guthrie's Stone *Thomas Blood’s Mallet *Thomas Busby's Stoop Chair *Thomas Cole's "The Course of An Empire" *Thomas Crapper's Handbell *Thomas Edison's Wax Cylinder (canon) *Thomas Hitchcock, Sr.'s Crop *Thomas Jeckyll's Tool Rests *Thomas Jefferson's Quill *Thomas Jefferson's Wheel Cipher *Thomas Jefferson's Wig *Thomas Jeffries' Boomerang * *Thomas J. Maloney's Gavel *Thomas Kyd's Quill *Thomas Midgley, Jr.’s Gas Pump *Thomas More's Pendant *Thomas Nast's Wood Engraving, Caught *Thomas Seddon's Palette *Thomas Townsend Brown's Gravaton *Thomas Wedgewood's Champagne Glass * *Thor's Belt *Thor's Gauntlets *Thor's Hammer (canon) *Thought Recording Phonograph *The Three Golden Devil Hairs *Three Witches' Cauldrons from Macbeth *Threshold of Limentinus * *Thunderstone Axe *Thuringia Healing Blade *Tiberius' Goblet *Tibetian Chimes *Tigers Eye Crystal *Tiles from the Orleans Parish Women's Prison *Tim Berners-Lee NeXT Computer *Tim Horton's Coffee Cup Tray *Timon of Athens's Toga *Timo Pitkämö's Sparkler *Timothy Leary's Reading Glasses * *Tin Pan from the Klondike Gold Rush *Tin Pan from Tin Pan Alley (canon) *Tin Toy Cars *Tinker's Lucky Penny *Tipu's Tiger *Tito Puente's Original Studio Master of "Oye Como Va" * *Titus Andronicus's Gladius *Titus Salt's Ottoman *Titus' Quadriga *Tobias Bamberg’s Ball *Todd McFarlane's Pen *Tod Sloan's Boots *Toga from 'Animal House' *Toilet Paper Roll *Tomahawk Reflex Hammer * *Tomas de Torquemada's Chain * *Tomas de Torquemada's Torch (canon) *Tomb of Genghis Khan *Tom Emanski’s Video Tapes *Tom Ketchum's Hat *Tom Selleck's Moustache Comb *Tommy Cooper's Fez *Tommy Johnson's Guitar *Tommy Wiseau's Spoon *Tony Montana's M16A2 *Topsy the Elephant's Chain *Torch of Thanatos (canon) *Torii from Nagasaki *Toxic Red Rose (canon) *Toy Box from "Children of The Corn" *Toy Kitchen *Trail of Tears Quilt *Trail of Tears Turquoise Ring *Training Flight 22 (canon) *Train Throttle from the Great Hinckley Fire *Transversal Hotel Key *Trayvon Martin's Hoodie *Tree from the Rockefeller Center *Trent Kimball’s Windshield *Trevilian of Lyonesse's Horse Saddle *Trim Tab of The Voodoo Chile *Triple 777 Train *Trismegistos' Emerald Tablets *The Trojan Horse (canon) * The Troll Glass *Tropical Pardise 'Almond Joy' *Trowel from the Great Wall *Trunk from Bramshill House *Tsunokuma Sekiso's Gunbai *Tsutomu Yamaguchi's Stamp *Tupac Shakur's Gold Necklace *Turgut Reis' Mirror Armor *Turret from the Great Wall of China * Turtle Doves Christmas Ornament *Tutankhamen's Ankh *Tutankhamen's Earpools *Twelfth Night Yellow Stockings and Cross Garters *Twelve Days of Christmas Pear Tree *Twin chairs from "Who Wants to Be a Millionaire" *Tycho Brahe's Prosthetic Noses (canon) *Tyndale's Infinate Lathe (canon) *The Types & Printing Press from the Type Riot of Toronto *Typhon's Scale *Tyreese's Hammer *Tyr's Right Hand U *Uke Mochi's Suzu *Úlfhéðnar Armor *Ulrich Rülein von Calw‘s Leather Mining Apron *Ulysses S. Grant's Flask * *Umar ibn Al-Khatt's Sword *Umbrella Man's Umbrella *Union and Confederate Soldier Hats *[[Union Pacific Big Boy]] *Unlimited Soda Fountain Machine *Unsinkable Sam's Paw *Upton Sinclair's Meat Grinder *"Urchin" Model Paperweight *Uri Geller's Spoon *U.S.M.C Lighter (canon) *USS Constitution *USS Constitution Walking Stick *USS Eldridge (DE-173) Ship's Barometer * *USS Enterprise WWII Aircraft Carrier V *Väinämöinen's Boat *Valentine's Day Massacre Brick Chipping *Valerie Solanas' Copy of'' Scum Manifesto'' *Val Valentino’s Mask *Vasco da Gama's Compass Needle *Vasily Vereshchagin's Palette *Vātsyāyana's Scrolls *Vātsyāyana's Statue of Buddha *Velvalee Dickinson's Doll *Vedran Smailovic's Cello *Velveteen Rabbit *Venus de Milo's Arms (canon) *Vera Rubin's Protractor *Vial of Radithor *Victoria Page's Red Shoes * *Victorian Swallow Mizpah Brooch *Victorian Advent Calendar *Vietnam War Boot-Camp Toothbrush *Villejuif Leaflet *Vincent Price's Cane *Vincent Van Gogh's Ear (canon) *Vincent Van Gogh's Paintbrush *[http://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/Vincent_Van_Gogh%27s_Stormy_Night Vincent Van Gogh's Stormy Night] * *Vincent Van Gogh's Vase with 12 Sunflowers *Vintage Coca-Cola Promotional Mirror Tray *Violet Jessop's Earrings *Viracocha's Staff *Virgil's Staff *Virginia Apgar’s Stethoscope *Virginia Johnson's Clipboard and Pen *Virginia Woolfe's Door *Vishnu's Shankha *Vitalis of Milan's Chains *Vitellius's Cloak *Vitruvius' Ballista *Vladimir Gavreau's Fan Blade *Vladimir Nabokov's Notecards *Vladislav Volkov’s Spacesuit *Vladmir K. Zworykin's Cathode Tube *Vlad III's Hat *Vlad the Impaler's Spear *Vlad the Impaler’s Sword *Voice Changing Amber Cigar Holder *Volta Press (canon) *Voltaire's Cello *Von Dutch’s Pin Striping Brush *Voodoo Doll from Haiti *The Voynich Manuscript *Vyasa's Jade Elephant * W *Wallace Hartley's Violin *Wall Mounted Bottle Opener *Walt Disney's Paintbrush * *Walter Chrysler's Building Spire *Walter Frederick Morrison's Cake Pan *Walter Freeman's Orbitoclast *Walter Halloran’s Crucifix *Walter Potter's Taxidermy Knife *Walter Potter's Taxidermy Wire *Walter Raleigh's Smoking Pipe (canon) *Walt Whitman's Chalkboard and Chalk *Walter Winchell's Tie Clip and Cufflinks * *Wangari Maathai's Seeds *Warehouse 13.1 Diorama * *Warehouse 13 Garden Gnomes *Warner Brother Studio's Drum Set *Washington Irving's Saddle *Washington Roebling's Caisson *Water Bucket *Water from the River of Styx *Watergate Scandal Lock Picks *Watson Monitor *Wat Tyler's Lance *Wat Tyler’s Money Sack *W.B. Yeats's Glasses *W.C. Field's Juggling Balls * *W. D. M. Bell's Mauser C96 *Webb C. Ball’s Railroad Chronometer *Wenham Wykeman-Musgrave's Plank *Werner Thomas' Accordion *Wes Craven's Freddy Krueger Glove *W. G. Grottendieck's Stones *Whip from St. Mary of Bethlehem Asylum *Whistler's Mother's Rocking Chair (canon) *White Fan *The White Kiswah *"Whose Line is it Anyway's" Scenes from a Hat's American Hat *Wild Bill Hickok's Playing Cards *Wilem Jansz's Boomerang (canon) *Wilhelm Reich's Cloudbuster (canon) *Wilhelm Rontgen's Monocle *Wilhelm Wundt’s Laboratory *Will Eisner's Unfinished Comic Book *William Abner Eddy's Kite *William Allen White's Notepad *William Beadle's Carving Knife *William Beaumont, 2nd Viscount Beaumont's Battle Armor (canon) *William Beebe's Umbrella *William Bleckwenn's Stethoscope (canon) *William Chaloner's Groat *William Charles Pitcher's Costume Trunk *William Coffin Coleman's Cooler *William the Conqueror's Scabbard *William Dampier's Eyeglass *William Edward Parry's Inuksuk * *William Etty's Canvas *William Frank Carver's Glass Ball *William Gilbet's Lodestone Amber (canon) *William Hanna and Joseph Barberas' Pens *William Henry Harrison's Podium *William Hornaday's Zookeeper Cap * *William James Sidis' Bookcase *William Jennings Bryan's Gold Certificate *William J. Simmons’ Klan Cloak *William Kempe's Pipe and Tabor *William Kidd's Chest *William Kogut's Playing Cards *William L. Allen's Leather Helmet *William Lindbergh's Baby Shoes *William Masters' Stethescope *William Mulholland's Clipboard *William Murdoch's Boiler *William Newton McComb's Infantry Sword *William Oughtred's Slide Ruler *William Penn's Hat *William Randolph Hearst’s Bulletin Board *William Robinson's Chest *William Schwenck Gilbert's & Arthur Seymour Sullivan's Top Hats *William Seabrook's Cookpot *William S. Graves' Lighter *William Shakespeare's Chair from the Globe Theatre (canon) *William Shakespeare's Lost Folio * *William Shakespeare's Neck Ruff *William Sianis' Goat Horns *William the Silent's Helmet *William Sommer's Marionette *William Stoughton's Gavel *William Sydney Porter's Watch Chain and Comb *William Tell's Crossbow (canon) *William Tell's Rabbit Foot (canon) *William Thomas Stead's Pocketbook *William Thompson's Preserved Scalp *William Wallace's Claymore *William Whewell's Lab Coat *William Wordsworth's Necktie *William Wymark Jacobs’ Monkey Paw * Wilt Chamberlain's Basketball *Wilt Chamberlain's Shoes *Wilton Ivie's Notebook *Winchester Mystery House *Wind Forming Leaf Blower/Vacuum *Windscale Fire Milk Bottle *Wine Barrel used for George Plantagenet, 1st Duke of Clarence *Wine Transforming Decanter *Winfield Scott's Coat Buttons *Wings of Daedalus * *[[Wings Oscar Award]] *Winslow Homer's Boat Cleat *Winston Churchill’s Flask *Witch Hat *Witold Pilecki's Auschwitz Jail Clothes *Wrigley's Juicy Fruit Gum *The Wright Brother's Wright Flyer *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's Conductor Baton *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's Flute *The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *Wooden Barn Beam *Wooden Doll from Croton *Wooden Dragon Priest Mask *Wooden Fence from Dealey Plaza *Wooden Grail from Jerusalem *Woodrow Wilson's 'Peace in America' Badges *Woodstock Tie Dye Shirts *WWII Tessen Fan * *WWII Viewmaster *Wyatt Earp's Lariat (canon) *Wyatt Earp's Sheriff Badge (canon) *Wyrd Water X *Xenon Disco Dance Floor *Xiahou Dun's Eye Patch and Glass Eye *Xiong Yiliao's Juggling Balls *X-ray Specs Y *Yatagarasu's Feather (canon) *Yehudi Menuhin's Violin *Yi Peng Sky Lantern *Yogi Subbayah Pullavar's Stick *Yogiraj Bengali's Cobra Basket (canon) *Yuan Chonghuan's Knife *Yuri Gagarin's Spacesuit *Yuri Gagrin's Hockey Puck Z *Zamboni * Zanzibari Cannon *Zayd ibn Thabit's Texts *Zeno of Elea's Arrow *Zeno of Elea's Racetrack Ribbon *Zeppelin (canon) *Zeus' Laurel *Zeus' Lighting Bolt *Zhang Heng's Seisometer (canon) *Zhang Jue's Hat *Zhong Kui's Hat *Zishe Breitbart’s Chain *Ziryab's Oud *The Zodiac Killer's Cryptogram *The Zodiac Killer's Hood *Zororoaster's Bones